Young boys are the best
by kittiekaty
Summary: Erwin and Levi are in a relationship but one day they happened to be witnesses of something which changed their lives.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hell like mission for Eren and Armin, even though Eren has suffered some minor injuries, they successfully accomplish it.

Two days later, they finally reached the Castle. The first thing they did was that they went to see Hanji and let Eren be checked. Even Eren has the ability of quick healing but even though, Armin wanted to make sure that Eren is really ok.

Hanji seeing Eren and Armin approaching her office, grinned happily and then she went up to the door and when she opened Armin and Eren has just arrived.

"Nice to see you again, guys."

"We are really happy to see you too, Hanji. Could you please examine Eren, if his physical condition is ok? It is true that he suffered just minor injuries and some scratches but you know I want to be sure that he is really okay."

Eren just rolled his eyes. He was okay, but Armin´s persistence and worrying is sometimes unfounded but not to anger him he gave in and came here to let Hanji examine him.

"I see. So Eren come here and took of your shirt so I can have a better look on your injuries."

Eren unwillingly did what he was asked. He lazily went up to Hanji and took off his shirt. Hanji thoroughly checked every inch of Eren´s skin.

Eren looked back at Armin with a murderous glance. "You will pay for this I swear. "

Armin immediately understood what Eren´s expression and glance was saying and so he better turned his face aside.

Two minutes later, Eren exhaled relief. His torture has ended and so he could put his shirt back on again.  
"Okay. You can put your worry aside Armin. He is completely ok. The most of his injuries have already healed and some of them are nicely fading and healing. So there is nothing to worry about."

"Good to here." Armin was pleased to hear that Eren is just fine and the fight will not have any consequences.

"By the way, where you going now, guys?"

"We are going to handle our reports to Corporal Levi. By the way, is he even here?"

"Yes he is… but… I think he is really busy right now… If you know what I am talking about."

Eren blushed. He got it. It wasn't a secret from the start that the Corporal and the Commander have a more intimate relationship than just Commander and Corporal relationship

"But you can try your luck,,, maybe you will be lucky and he will hear you out."

"Thanks a lot, Hanji."

"Hm…"

Eren grabbed Armin and said goodbye to Hanji and went out from her office. They decided to "try their luck" and went to see the Corporal.

On the way to the Corporal´s office they were praying to find the Corporal alone. Luckily, when they arrived there, no weird or disturbing noises could be heard from the office. And so Eren knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the answer from the inside.

Eren and Armin dryly gulped and carefully pressed the door handle.

Eren with tentative steps stepped in, Armin followed him.

Levi was in the signing some documents when Eren stepped in. He lifted his eyes from those papers and looked at Eren.

"What do you want?"

"We just came back from the mission and so we wanted to handle over our reports."

"I see. Good job by the way and I am relieved that you both are still in one piece."

"Thank you, Sir. It was a hell like mission with some injuries and never ending battles but in the in the end we made it."

"That is good. Now give me that reports you can go and rest until your next mission."

"Yes Sir." And so Eren came up to Levi´s desk and handled over the reports. Then both he and Armin made their leaves.

When they closed the door behind them Armin asked.

"What are we going to do?"

"I am going to have a well deserved bath and go to sleep. You should do the same."

"That is a good idea."

And so they went to take a bath and went to take a nap.

….

Levi was sitting in his office sitting behind his desk and signing and reading those stupid documents. He would rather be now with Erwin but these documents have to be checked and signed.

"For fuck sake…. I hate the administration so much…. That idiot Erwin … leaves all these matters on me…. I swear I will kill him one day for this…"

He was going through the last three documents, when Erwin stepped in.

"I hope, I don't interrupt your hard working, Levi."

Levi lifted his murderous glance form the paper to Erwin.

"You are the last I wanted to see today, so please be so good and get lost I have still some work to do."

"This is how you should greet your Commander and not to mention … lover?" and h sneaked behind Levi´s chair, hugged him and gave a kiss on Levi´s uncovered nape.

"Erwin…. Please stop it okay?"

"Why should I? Didn't it feel good?" Levi sighed in annoyance. He wasn't in the mood for this to say the truth.

"It is not that it felt good or not but you are disturbing me right now. So be so good and let go of me."

Erwin unwillingly let him go and approached the couch, which was on the left side from the table. He crossed his legs and watched his beloved man working hard.

Levi felt the intense glance of them eyebrows but he decided to avoid and don't pay attention to it.

"How long will it take it till you finish it, huh?"

"I don't know...maybe an hour? Why are you asking?"

"You know that we haven´t done it in a while… and so I thought that maybe we can do it when you are finished with the paperwork."

Levi looked at him."Erwin…. how many times I have to remind you that we agreed we will satisfy our sexual desires during the night and not during day? Have you forgotten what happened last time, when Eren and the rest of my squad have walked in while you were balls deep inside of me?"

Erwin paused in thoughts. He had to admit it was really embarrassing situation and that is how everyone got to know about their relationship.

"Point taken…"

"Good… Now get out and let me finish this okay? If you don't leave in 5 seconds there will be no sex for you for an entire week? So what is your answer?"

Erwin was a little shocked but then he better made his leave because Levi is not the type of person who will fool around like this. And he really wanted to have sex with him and so he better let him alone.

Levi signed in relief. Finally, now he could full concentrate on the documents.

….

Two days later

Erwin and Levi were walking in the hallway heading towards their offices. Erwin and Levi were talking about today´s schedule and about the meeting with the Military Police.

Erwin turned his head aside and so he could see Eren and Armin shirtless and having fun by the well. He literally froze and couldn't take his eyes off them. Levi noticed that Erwin has stopped and so he asked him.

"Why have you stopped, Erwin?"

But Erwin not saying just pointed with his finger on the two half naked boys cooling themselves with the cold water from the well. Levi looked at them and he also froze. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Meanwhile, they were staring at them; Eren and Armin were having a little fun.

"Hey Eren have you seen Jean and Marco today?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Never mind, I have a feeling that those are having their good times again… I must say you are lucky that you are sleeping in the basement and not with me and the others."

"Why? Sleeping there isn´t that great as you think, you know."

"Maybe it isn´t a luxury hotel room but even so, you have at least peace and silence."

"That is true… why you don't like it sleeping with Jean and Marco?"

"Honestly, I don't. But for my bad luck, I have no choice just to tolerate their presence and the fact that they are doing it every single night is getting on my nerves and makes me also sexually frustrated. You better don't want to experience it."

"Mother of God, so then the rumors are true that Jean and Marco is a couple."

"Oh my, Eren… you cannot be serious that you didn't know about them."

"My bad, but I really didn't know anything about them, even though, I was suspecting them that they have much more intimate relationship then just being friends."

"Oh my, seriously what were you doing the whole time? You cannot say that you haven't notice a change in their behavior."

"Sorry Armin, but I don't really stick my nose into other people personal life and their love affairs and I had also better things to do, for example this…." And he touched his revealed chest and stomach.

….

Erwin and Levi seeing Eren touching his body dryly gulped. They looked at each other.

"Did you see what I see?"

"Hell yes."

"Oh my ….. " He couldn't finish his thought because Eren in that moment grabbed the bucket full of water and poured onto himself.

Erwin and Levi´s eyes widened. Their noses began to bleed. That guy was seriously killing them with his charm and perfectly worked out body, even though, he was just 18 years old. And to grade it Armin did the same.

"Jesus Christ…" Erwin loudly scolded. It was too much on him. He had to admit Armin wasn't that bad either and in some aspect a little better than Eren.

Levi ignored what the blonde soldier was doing. His attention was captured by the brown haired shitty brat. He scanned him from his head to toe and back. He was a fucking handsome soldier who was a like a forbidden fruit which was luring Levi to have a taste of it.

….

When they poured the water onto themselves they shook their heads and grabbed the towels which they have brought with them and began to wipe their body.

"Oh… the water is cold, but in this swelter day this felt really good."

"I agree. "

"I hate this kind of weather to be honest."

"Tell me about it, bro."

"By the way, do you know something about our next mission?"

They wiped themselves up and sat down on the bench, which was on the near.

"Not really, the Corporal nor the Commander has said anything."

"These three days felt really good, because our last mission was kind of killing one and I finally could regenerate and fill up my batteries. So I am ready for the next action."

"Oh…. Someone is in high spirit here."

"Why you don't?"

"Not really. I want to have some more free time to be able to finish my research. "

"What kind of research are you doing?"

"I am searching for one mineral stone, which says that it can be use by injuries and so on."

"Aha… Good luck then."

"Thanks"

"By the way tell me one thing, which I have noticed just recently. You are training your ass off to look like a real and by the way really handsome soldier but I don't get it why or for whom are you doing this? You weren't like these 2 years ago…"

Eren blushed. He wasn't expecting this kind of question from him. And now, he is in a trouble because if he doesn't say anything Armin will think that he is hiding something from him. And also he would feel hurt because they are best friends since they were little kids. On the other hand, he cannot just split it out that is he doing it to catch the Corporal´ s attention and to be notice by him.

Oh, yes our brown haired guy has a crush on the Corporal, but for his misfortune, Levi is already in relationship with Erwin. But he was determined to make Levi to notice him and maybe one day make him fall in love with him. Even though, the percentage of success was almost zero.

"Oh well…." He tried to come up with some excuse but he failed and Armin knows that he is trying to get out from this situation no matter what.

"Come on, Eren. Don't hide anything from me. You know I am your best friend and you can tell me anything you want."

"Yes I know it… but…."

"There is no but… Spill it out already."

"If I have no other choice…. Firstly, don't laugh me out please ok? It is that I was training so hard and keep doing mission after mission to make the Corporal to notice me…"

"What? Don't tell me that you fell for the Corporal…" He face palmed.

Eren´s face was burning with blush. He was red as a tomato.

…

Erwin and Levi were still staying there and watching what was going on. When they saw Armin and Eren wiping themselves with the towel, they got so aroused that their little friends between their legs were slowly awakening.

Then they look at each other.

"Oh man… "And then Erwin looked down and saw that his little friend is asking for attention.

Levi did the same. This was an embarrassing situation that was for sure. And so they decided to cool down and made their leaves. They had more than enough. But Levi before leaving he gave a last glance on Eren, whose face was red as a lobster. Then he went after Erwin.

They reached Erwin´s office.

"I wasn´t expecting that to happen…"

"Me either, Erwin…"

"The youngsters nowadays are really something…."

"That is true…."

"Getting a boner and a nosebleed from watching two young guys cooling themselves with water is weird."

"You are the one to talk, Erwin. Look at me."

"Haha I see… I have to admit that Eren has quite a well built up body and just the thought of touching them makes me hard."

"….. I must to agree with you… For some reason I feel like an idiot for not noticing him and his hard work sooner. He trained a lot recently and has done one mission after another. And I felt that is he trying to catch my attention."

"Maybe that is true…. I wouldn't be surprised if it would be like that. You are a lucky one Levi."

"Who knows, but seriously after today I cannot look at him in the same way. I must say something. I wasn't looking for a relationship with one of my own squad but after what I have seen I really want to get him and touch him and ravish him."

Erwin´s eyebrows twitched." Hey don't be so full of yourself, because you are not the only one who wants to get him…"

"You better back off, he is mine. "

"When you have decided it?"

"Now, and I am death serious… That shitty brat is mine. You can have the blond one, if you want. He isn´t that bad either."

Erwin paused in thoughts.

"Hmmm… let me think about it."

"There is nothing to think about it them eyebrows. Eren is mine so you have only one option."

"Okay, okay. Honestly, I must say that Armin is also a really good-looking and handsome guy and he has the highest IQ in the whole Castle."

"So it is decided. Eren is mine and Armin is yours. That is it."

"It looks like but… there is one question left…. How we should get their attention?"

"Firstly, we must officially announce our breaking. And then we will make our moves on them. Poor Eren, he doesn't know what he get himself into it just now."

And he grinned satisfied. Erwin gave a not bad face.

"That sounds good. Let´s do it."

And they both shook hands. "Good luck to both of us."

"Yeah… But for now excuse me I need to go and take care of my bursting little friend."

"Go, go… I have to do the same." And then Levi made his leave.

"I am really excited and curious how this whole thing will end up." And he grinned. Then he took care of his little problem.

….

 **A/N: Hi guys, so here I am again. This story is quite different from my usual stories and I hope you will like it. For the mistakes I am very sorry don't flame me please. :D**


	2. Levi s awakening hormones

Levi has made his leave. He headed towards his room instead of his office. He simple couldn't concentrate on the job when his stiff dick was creating a tent between his legs.

And so when he reached his room, he closed and locked his door to make sure that nobody will just walk in on him while jerking off. It wouldn't be a pleasant situation that is for sure.

He took of his jacket, unclipped his belts and took of his shoes and climbed on his bed, where he leaned against the wall to support himself. Then he finally unzipped his trousers and took of his rock hard dick from it.

"I cannot believe that I got an erection just from looking on my own subordinate." He wasn't really happy about it but it happened.

While he was jerking his mind was full of Eren and his naked body. Just the image of him made Levi´s body tremble and shudder.

"Eren, you little piece of shit…" He still couldn't believe that he was jerking off while thinking and imaging Eren.

On the other hand, he couldn't deny that Eren was FUCKING gorgeous and when he shook his head and wiped his body, oh my, it was just too much to handle and it resulted up in a stiff dick.

He felt that the climax is on the way and so he raised the pace of his stroking, while moaning out Eren´s name. Three minutes later, he came.

He slowly calmed down and looked on his hands, which were covered with his cum. This was the first time ever, he jerked off while thinking of one of his subordinates.

"This is humiliating. This cannot be real. From when have I become a perverted old-geezer?"

He was totally ashamed that he was aroused by that shitty brat.

"Why is this happening to me?" A million of unanswered questions have appeared in his mind. He was totally confused and distracted.

"This wasn't happening when I got together with Erwin so why now?"

There were plenty of questions but no answers and that was pissing him really off.

Then he shook his head. "Now isn´t the right time for sulking and philosophizing about why and when…. I just need to calm down, clean myself ASAP and get back to work."

And he did as he said. He went to the bathroom, where he cleaned himself and then he returned to the room and put on his shoes, put on his jacket and with a poker face he went out from the room and headed towards his office where, surely a ton of paperwork was awaiting him.

He exhaled in frustration. "Thanks lord eyebrows a lot." And then he sat down behind his desk and grabbed the first paper from the many others.

….

Three hours later…

He was still sitting in the office and going through those documents. When he was ready with one in his hands, he put it on the group which was done already. Then he stood up and stretched. He could feel that is back and his shoulders were stiff and almost unable to move.

"I a little break won´t kill anybody. But I swear if I meet Erwin again I will have to explain him that I am not a robot…"

And with that he left his office.

He was walking in the hall when, again like yesterday he noticed Eren training some basic moves. And what is more, he was shirtless, again. Levi not to be too suspicious hides behind the column and carefully began with his little stalking.

Meanwhile….

Armin was sitting outside on the bench which was near the near and enjoying the view when a messenger boy approached him."

"Hey, you are Armin, right?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Here…" and he handled over Armin some documents.

"You need to deliver this to the Commander ASAP."

"Why me?"

"Don't ask me. All I know is that I have to handle this over and say that from now on, you will be the one who will bring the Commander the needed documents and other stuff."

Armin looked at him with his jaw dropped and with a disbelief expression in his face.  
"Why on Earth I should be a messenger boy for the Commander? I have better things to do than running up and down and looking for some stupid documents and do coffees and teas for the Corporal and him." He snorted in annoyance.

"Ah… don't be a cry baby and just do it, you know."

Armin with a browned off face he headed towards the Commander´s office.

Erwin was sitting behind his desk and going through some papers when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Armin stepped in.

"I am sorry for my interruption, but I was told to bring these documents for you."

Erwin lifted his glance from the papers up to Armin. A little smile has settled on his face.

Armin nervously was standing in front of him. He doesn't know how to act or what to say. Erwin meanwhile thoroughly examined him with his eyes from his blond hair down to his toes. He didn't leave out any cranny of hid body.

He licked his lip. "Turn around a little."

Armin looked at him confusingly. "Don't worry; I need to be sure with one thing so please turn around, ok? I won´t do anything."

Armin did as he was told and so he turned around and now he was showing his back to the Commander. Erwin´s attention captured Armin´s nice and round ass. This blond guy is dam hot and handsome. He wants him. It was written all over his face. But it wouldn't be good if he just stands up grabs him and smash against the table and fuck him. He must have more patience and get closer to him become friends and when it happens then it will be much easier than now. And so he just coughed up and spoke up.

"Okay you can turn back, now."

Armin turned back. He didn't know how to react on this. He felt uneasy and nervous and also his hands began to sweat.

"Chill out. You don't have to be so nervous ok? I am not going to eat you or anything, even though you are my type."

Armin blushed heavily. Okay this situation was getting more and more awkward. And so to get out ASAP from this he reached out his hand with the documents and when Erwin happily took them, Armin turned on his feet and like a thunder bolt rushed out from the office with a flustered face.

Erwin was smiling from ear to ear. Poor Armin, he doesn't really know in what he has got himself into it. He was so pure and innocent but on the other side, his body and his sweet smell he was radiating was so mesmerizing and captivating that it was really hard to resist it. Erwin leaned against the chair and looked out from the window. "You and your beautiful ass will belong to me soon. I won´t let you to run away from me. Even if you succeed to run away I will go after you and steal you away again. I promise it."

….

Meanwhile back to Levi….

He had to admit that this guy has got under his skin and even he himself has no idea about it.

Levi was still behind the column and watching Eren every single move. Although, he was scolding himself for behaving like a stupid teen girl who was stalking his secret crush, but that body and even more that ASS was more than worth it.

However, he had to be careful not to be caught by spying on his own subordinate. It would be a really embarrassing situation. And so he from time to time checked if there was someone coming in his direction. Luckily no one was going and so he could enjoy the view a little more.

Eren then went up to the well and splashed some cold water onto himself. Levi dryly gulped. He is doing it on purpose or something? Because it was so arousing that he had already a problem again to solve.

"Tch… fuck it." And he better disappeared before Eren could notice his presence. He went back to his office and sat down on his chair. He had to calm down. But it was easier to say than to do it. His fantasy and mind was full of Eren and his revealed chest and those muscles. Oh my… he wanted to touch him, to lick his nipples, and of course fuck him hard till he loses his conscious.

He wasn´t in the mood to work but he hasn't any other choice. Even though his little friend was achingly standing and asking for attention. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and then he continued in his work. But after twenty minutes he gave up. It was almost unbearable to work in this state. So he put the papers down and leaned against the back of the chair.

"That shitty brat, he better watch out. This cannot continue like this. Getting an erection just from watching? Seriously something is wrong with me. With Erwin I haven't experienced something like this. This is the first time that my body reacts like that. Damn. I must look like a teen with which its own hormones are playing a cruel game. Shit…..This sucks. If I don't find a solution soon, I will go nuts. But the only solution is to seduce that brat and sleep with him. Maybe then, my hormones will also calm down…."

A big satisfied grin settled down on his face. "I cannot wait till you will be lying under me and moaning my name in ecstasy my little shitty brat… I am so looking forward to it. Now I have to wait for the right opportunity and then make my move and seduce him and make him mine…."

A loud laugh could be heard from the Corporal´s office which foreboding anything good for the young Cadet Eren.

…..

Stay tuned :D


	3. Burglary of smallclothes

Two days have passed but nothing really changed in particular outside of the fact that the Commander and the Corporal have announced that they are parting ways. This announcement had two purposes. They didn't give a fuck if someone couldn't swallow it and accept it but that the things are now. This way it was much easier to realize the operation called "Getting into those brats pants."

Levi was on the way to Erwin´s office. He was used to let himself in without knocking or asking permissions. Erwin couldn´t care less about because arguing about it with Levi was a total vain and it wasn't worth to waste time on something like that.

Levi as he was used to just shut the door open and stepped.

Erwin was sitting behind his desk and reading some important documents. His glance was still pasted to the papers. He just growled. He knew that the one how just entered the room was Levi.

"What is Levi?"

Levi came up to the chair which was situated opposite to Erwin and sat down.

Levi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly out. He sat down and crossed his legs.

"It is that I am stuck." Erwin moved his glance from the papers up to his visitor sitting on the opposite chair to him. His eyebrow narrowed. "What happened?" he asked.

"You know…. that shitty brat…." Erwin chuckled.

"What with him?" a grin settled on his face. "Our little Corporal is having some love problems?" Levi´s face flustered. He turned his face aside.

"It is not that… honestly…. Maybe… "That Eren brat was really causing him a lot of "trouble" lately.

Erwin smirked. Levi is falling in love with him already. "How unexpected, you are already falling for him and yet you two haven't even spoke in the last two weeks. That is highly interesting, Levi."

"Shut up…" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

"You are the one to talk." He talked back to him a little irritated.

Erwin comfortably leaned against the back of the chair, put down the documents and fully concentrated on Levi while crossing his legs.

"So what do you need, Levi?" He looked at him with a questionable look.

Levi bit his lower lip. But then he swallowed his pride and spoke up.

"I don't even know what is happening with me. Every single time, when I see Eren I got hard and all I can think about all day is Eren and his body."

Erwin paused. Then just an hmm was all he let out from his mouth.

"Don't space out here all of sudden damn eyebrows."

"Chill out Levi, okay? I am all ears." Levi scratched his head with a not sure grimace on his face. But then he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

But before he could say a single word someone has knocked on the door.

"Come in" Erwin said. Levi put on his poker face a just sit there like nothing extra is happening.

The door slightly opened and two persons stepped in. Levi didn't really paid attention to them at first. But when he turned his head firmly to the left, he froze. He could feel how the cold sweat was overwhelming him. His heart skipped a beat and his mind was filling with dirty thoughts.

The two cadets approached the Commander´s desk. Levi just hoping that his little friend will not react. But the opposite happened. Thank God, that he had his legs crossed otherwise he didn't really know who he would have managed to cover his hardness.

"What can I do for you, two?" Erwin asked him with a friendly smile on his face.

Eren nudged into Armin´s arm to indicate the blonde cadet to speak up. Armin still couldn't believe that he and Eren were robbed off of their underwear. Not a single piece of it was left. The only one was the one, which they were wearing. Armin felt that the blood was rushing up into his face.

Erwin looked at both of them suspiciously. Something must have happened.  
"What happened?"

"It is that…. That….. How should I say…." Armin buttered. It was so embarrassing to report that some idiot jerk has stolen their underwear but they had no other choice.

Erwin lifted one of his eyebrows in concern.

"It is that … that someone has… has stolen all our underwear during the night…." Armin bowed his head down, his eyes pasted to the ground. He couldn't believe that he said what he said.

Erwin looked immediately at Levi who glared back at him with a " HEY, don't look at me… I have nothing to do with it… I am innocent in this".

Erwin paused. He pulled himself closer to the desk and put his broad hands on it and interlaced his fingers and leaned his face on it. He tried to act like this a "serious and unforgivable" crime which needs thorough investigation. He knew it that it has to do with Levi.

Armin and Eren were standing there and watching the Commander. They just did what was their responsibility in case that something was stolen or broken they had to report it to the Commander even if it was about magically disappearing underwear.

Erwin was still thinking about a good answer on somehow he has no idea even if he is said to be the one with the cleverest and sharpest senses and mind. But in this case his mind didn't want to cooperate with him….

Levi was sitting there still holding the poker face, but it took so much self- control not to show any expression that was worse than a two hours long trip with the other stupid brats in his squad.

Finally, Erwin spoke up. "That is interesting, indeed. Who would have thought that…." And he turns his attention to Levi "that someone would lower himself that much that he would feel the urge to slip in the bedrooms where the Cadets are sleeping and robbed them of their underwear."

A huge smirk and grin settled on Erwin´s face. Levi´s eyes widened. "You jerk…. What are you suggesting with that?" he exclaimed in self- defense. "I have nothing to do with it…. So you are looking at the wrong person…. And secondly, why on Erath I would steal someone´s underwear? It is disgusting…" And he grimaced in disgust to make sure that those two brats will fall for it.

Armin and Eren were standing there a little dumfounded. They somehow felt that they missed the joke or something.

Erwin then looked at them with a now steady and calm expression. "Okay, putting all jokes aside, this is a serious matter. Even though, it is a really rare occasion that something like this happened, but there is still a first time to let it happen….. But let me serious…. You two go after Petra, who is responsible for the clothing and ask for new underwear. Me and Levi will do the investigation and find the one who did this and will receive the accordingly punishment."

Armin gently smiled and a little blush showed up on his face. He felt relieve that the Commander hasn't laughed them out and send them just away.

Erwin seeing Armin smiling made him speechless. With that honest smile he looked like an angel. The Amor´s arrow has just struck him straightly into his heart. That blonde genius was his accurse. Levi seeing how Erwin got under the effect of that smile, smirked. He had now something which he can use later when they will be alone and Erwin will try to confront him.

"Thank you, Commander." They both say and turned on the heels to live when Armin recalled something and turned back to the Commander.

"My apologize but I was told to bring some documents, which you were suppose to went through but by some oversights I have forgotten about them. So I will bring them in an hour if it is okay in common place."

"Oh… okay. I will be patiently waiting for them here, alone, Cadet Arlert." He growled. The corners of his mouth slightly lifted up in a smile. In a perverted one and Armin´s face reddened tree or four shades and so he better made his leave, together with Eren of course.

Levi chuckled and then burst out in laughter.

"You just nailed it. I feel sorry for that blonde, already."

Erwin snorted. "You are the one to talk, who has an erection just by seeing Eren." Levi blushed. Shit, he almost forgot about it.

Levi got pissed. His eyebrows twitched. "And when that blonde smiled? You were so amazed and almost melt away." Erwin´s smile disappeared.

"Hmmm. But at least, I will have got plenty of fun, on the other hand, you can max jerk off and dream about Eren´s butt." Levi got really pissed off.

"Erwin…. You jerk…. I will show that you are totally wrong. By the away, I highly doubt that Armin will be so stupid and give in to someone like you…."

"Levi, you are really good in ruining the mood, you party killer. But never mind. You cannot swallow the bitter pill of defeat and the fact that I will put my little friend in that pink, virgin cavity of Armin sooner than you can even imagine. "

Levi´s blood was boiling in his vein. Not just that annoying eyebrows is making fun of him but also he is flaunt that he will get in that blonde pants sooner than he can even lie his finger on Eren.

"You bastard, eyebrows." He growled in annoyance. "You better watch your mouth. I bet that Armin will run away from you, when you will make your move on him."

Now Erwin was the one who got pissed. "Levi, you better watch your mouth, because I know that you were the one who has stolen that underwear and I can use it against you anytime. So don't get too self-confident. However, there is something that is bugging me for a while. Why did you steal also Armin´s underwear?"

Levi smirked. Like hell he will tell him. Then he got a devilish idea. "What if I say that I stole them on purpose, hmm?"

"Hmmm…. I wouldn't be surprised at all, honestly. But you better hand them over to me, now."

"Haha… You can kiss my ass, but I will not hand them over to you."

Erwin glanced change into a murderous one. "You better hand them over, NOW."

Levi grinned. "No in hell, eyebrows. Maybe I will consider it and give them to you but just then, I will have Eren in my bed. Not sooner…."

Erwin got furious. "You are such a son of a bitch… now get out, before I change my mind…. I need to find a way how to seduce him, when he will be here."

Levi with a satisfied grin stood up and approached the door. He didn't forget to wish good luck, even though he was sure that Armin will run away from him.

"Good luck, Erwin…. However, I am sure that this whole thing will be a total disaster." And he burst out in laughter.

"Get your fat ass out of here, shorty." Erwin growled.

It will be a definitely a long and interesting evening for the Commander and the pure innocent and unsuspecting blonde Cadet.

…

Stay tuned :D


	4. Love is in the air

Levi after leaving Erwin alone went back to his room. He slammed his door behind him and leaned against the harsh surface of the door to give himself a little support. He was in that shameless state again. But this time it was much worse than previously. He was scolding himself for becoming so weak when it comes to the brown haired, green eyed Cadet.

He took some time to cool down but in the end it didn't help at all. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly out and with slowly footsteps he approached his nightstand, where he was keeping the most precious things. This collection of his has grown bigger by several Eren´s freshly cleaned underwear.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and pull out the drawer from which he took out one of that priceless underwear and pulled the drawer back.

"Oh…Eren you little piece of shit…" he was blaming the brown haired guy for everything he was going through in the last few days. It was a like a living hell. And what is worse, this is his first time to experience something like this. His inside is a total mess and his mind is filled up with dirty thoughts and ways how to seduce that little kitty of his.

And every time his mind wandered to Eren, his little friend down there, twitched painfully and in arousal.

"Eren, you little devil. You better watch out because soon I will catch you and punish you for being a really bad boy and do nothing just troubling me."

He took of his boots and climbed on his bed finding the right, comfortable position. And then he slowly, unclipped his belt and unzipped the zip on his trousers and finally freed his dick from the captivity of those white pants.

…

Erwin´s office….

After Levi left him alone, Erwin pulled himself away from the table and turned in his chair towards the window. He had to calm down. Some moments later, his anger and frustration was vanishing away. However, he couldn't stay calm because there was a problem coming up. And that problem carried the Armin name on it.

For a second he turned his attention to the wall-clock, which signalized that Armin, will arrive in less than 25 min. He got a little fidget by just the mere thought of it.

He wasn't like his usual self and that kind of irritated him. Just the mere presence of Armin in this office was enough to evoke his wild and perverted side of him inside.

"I cannot ruin this occasion. But honestly, this is the first time in my life that I am feeling so uneasy and my stomach is full of butterflies. Armin he is just an unbreakable curse, from which I cannot escape." He panted heavily.

He has showing clearly the sings of falling in love with him. Even though, they had barely exchanged some words with each other. But thanks to that day, when he unwillingly was the witness of something he shouldn't be and from that moment on, his view on Armin has taken a 180 degree turn.

He was sitting there and fantasizing about the shorter but much braver Cadet. But then he finally realized that, this wasn't the appropriate time for it and he better turn on his chair back and pulled closer to the desk trying to look serious.

But in reality, it was just his surface which was calm. His inner side was literally making leaps and the butterflies were flying in his stomach around like crazy. The time was running out and he had to urgently come up with some good ideas how to not ruin the probably most important step to get himself closer to the blond Cadet.

It was about ten minutes before Armin ´s arrival and Erwin went to make tea for the two of them.

When it was ready, he brought the two cups filled with the hot liquid till the brim to his office and put them on his desk.

When he arranged everything, he sat down back in his chair and pretended to be reading some documents.

And then he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" He said with a steady voice.

…..

Now, let´s go back to Levi….

Levi after he had solved his little problem, he adjusted his clothes, put on his boots and went out from his room to breathe some fresh air.

When he was walking around the stables, he noticed Eren, who was feeding the horses and brushing and cleaning them.

Here it goes again. He just stood there and just stared at him how Eren was working. And when he thought, it couldn't be better; Eren "accidentally" soaked his white shirt. Levi´ eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The shirt was literally glued to his body an every single muscle could be seen through the fabric shirt.

Levi loudly cursed. He was aroused again and all he was able to think about in that moment was how badly he wanted to approach the brown haired Cadet, grab and knock him down on the ground and ravish him in that shirt right here and now. But unfortunately, this wasn't the right time and place to do it.

However, he couldn't just walk away like he did last time. He just needed to overcome somehow that immense urge to fuck him. For dam sake, he is the Corporal. And now he is behaving like some teenage girl, who is totally enraptured by the sight of her secret crush.

He shut his eyes and paused in thoughts. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and when he finally managed to do that, he opened his eyes and slowly approached Eren.

Eren was standing with his back towards Levi, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. When he did that, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. It was the Corporal who patted him on his shoulder.

He could feel how the blood was rushing into his cheeks and cause to blush.

"C- C- Corporal? What brought you here in time like this?" He tried to keep his voice steady.

"I was just walking around and taking some fresh air. I was fed up with those endless mountains of papers and I thought a little walk wouldn't kill me."

"That is true."

"Now, that I have bumped into you by pure accident I wanted to ask you, if you would mind to train with me. Of course, after I have finished my work at the office."

Eren´s eyes widen in surprise. It was the first time that the Corporal was asking him for it. Even though, he was really honored and really happy for this. He was dreaming about it for a while but he would have never thought in live that this dream will come true.

And so he without hesitation said. "I wouldn't mind to join you in training, Corporal. It would be my honor."

"Good. I will come to pick you up, when I will be finished. You better wait for me in your room, ok?"

"Yes Sir. I will do as you say."

Levi with a slight smile on his face was about passing Eren by, but like on purpose he stumped over the bucket, which was by Eren´s feet. He tried to keep his balance but it was more than impossible and when he was falling he brushed with his hand against the hem of Eren´s pants and tossed them down as he felt to the ground.

That sucked. Levi totally screwed it. And he got in less than 0,3 seconds after the fall. His face was burning with blush and embarrassment. This was so humiliating.

He quickly stood up with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I am really sorry for this Eren. If that stupid bucket wouldn't be there, we wouldn't end up in this awkward situation."

Eren in blink of an eye pulled his pants back up and adjusted his clothes.

"I know. I am the one to blame. If I put that bucket aside, you wouldn't have stumped over it." He pasted his gaze to the ground. He felt guilty for bringing the Corporal in this kind of situation.

Levi just snorted in annoyance. "Don't take it to your heart, shitty brat. It happened and we cannot undo it. The only thing we can do is just to forget it. Okay?"

Eren still glared to the ground and just bowed with his head in agreement.

It pissed Levi a little off. "Oi, brat…don't you dare to get depressed about it and face me when I am talking to you."

Eren finally slowly looked up to face Levi´s face. On his surprise, Levi wasn't that angry as he could hear in his voice. Even he looked at him with a kind of different expression, he hasn't seen before.

Levi made two steps closer to Eren. Eren could feel how his heart skipped two or three beats and his breathing stopped for a moment. He was a little confused and the only he could do was keenly waiting for, what will Levi say.

However, Levi instead of wasting words, he chose the other choice and gave Eren a little taste what will happen to him really, really soon.

He was watching and following every move the Corporal has made till Levi grabbed him under his collar and pulled him closer to him and pecked him on his lips.

Eren was firstly dreaded but then he shut his eyes and tried to enjoy the moment till it lasted.

Levi let him be and smirked. Eren looked at him with a questionable look in his eyes.

"This is just a fragment of what will happen to you after the training. You need to be accordingly punished for this accident, shitty brat. I am saying beforehand that you should prepare yourself but …. More importantly, prepare your LOWER HALF of your body, because I will treat you in a way that you and your body will NEVER forget. "

And then he turned on his heels to made his leave and leaving the dumfounded and shocked brown haired guy alone. But before he really made his leave, he turned once more back to Eren.

"Don't forget to wait for me in your room, I will come and pick you up, immediately I finish my work. And I hope you will be prepared for the very long night, which will be awaiting us…." And smirked on Eren with a perversely look in his eyes and grin on his face.

And then he for real, went back to his office.

Eren just stood there, with his mind disarray and his stomach making leaps. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was totally dumfounded. On the other hand, he was happy like never before. His secret crush just told him to train with him and what is even more importantly; he was clearly suggesting that they will spend the night together.

…..

Erwin´s office….

A hushed knock could be heard on the Commander´s office door.

"Come in." was the respond from inside.

Armin slightly opened the door and slipped into the office and carefully closed the door behind him. He somehow was more nervous and uneasy than usual.

It was caused thanks to the last observation of the Commander, which had clearly a double meaning. And every person who has enough intelligence to put two and two together can clearly say that the Commander is up to something…

He slowly approached Erwin´ s desk where he stopped.

"I – I am here as promised with the needed documents." And he reached out his hand with the documents. Erwin gently smiled on him.

Dam, he was just so cute and adorable. His hands were shaking and he clearly was blushing, but the long blond hair strands were covering his face and so he could just assume.

He also reached out his right hand and took the documents. Then he put them on the right side of the desk, where the others were waiting for checking.

Armin dryly gulped. He didn't know what to say or do. He was totally shaking and his legs were turning into jelly, when Erwin was intensively glaring at him and scanning him hungrily from toe up to his last hair strand on his head.

Erwin licked his lower lip in excitement. The shorter blond was such a delicate just on a mere sight.

After some awkward moments, Erwin turned on his left side and pretended to be coughing.

"Oh… thank you Armin for your hard work and also for bringing these documents for me. I really appreciate it a lot…."

Armin reddened two shades of red darker. He wasn't really used to be complimented by the Commander.

"You don't have to thank me, Sir. It is my job to accomplish the tasks with which I was charged with."

Erwin chuckled.

"Hmm…. Any way I thought to make up to you somehow for your hard work and so I thought a hot tea will feel good after a long day. What do you say?"

Armin looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. "You are assuming to have a tea with you, Sir?"

"Bingo. You are really brave and sharp, Arlert. So… would you mind to drink a warm tea with me?" He asked him with a husky voice.

Armin didn't say anything just nodded. "Please go over there and sit down I will bring your tea for you, ok?"

Armin without any further words, he did as he was told. He went up to the couch and sat down on it. He nervously crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers.

Erwin stood up from his chair, took the tray with the two cups and went up to the couch.

But unfortunately, he slipped on the carpet. One of the cups from the tray landed on the floor but the second one landed straightly in Armin´s lap with the quite warm liquid pouring all over Armin´s crotch.

Armin hissed in when he felt the quite warm tea on his crotch. Erwin was dread when he saw that one of the cups landed where it landed. He panicked.

"I – I am so sorry, Armin. I didn't mean to pour you with tea. My- My foot slipped on the carpet and I couldn't keep my balance."

He blustered out. This wasn't his usual self. He even planned everything into the smallest detail. But this was something which has crossed all his plans and it seemed also ends all his chances.

Armin looked at the Commander, who was totally freaked out by this accident. He found him somehow really cute. Even though, he was the Commander. But this was the first time, he has seen this side of him and he like that. He wasn't that strict and emotionless Commander.

Erwin quickly grabbed a tissue from his drawer and a handkerchief and went up to Armin, knelt down and tried to wipe the remainder part of the tea away.

Armin eyes widen in disbelief. The Commander himself, was kneeling between his legs and wiping his lap and crotch trying to get rid of the stains, but this tea was one of those kinds, which leaves a visible stains on the clothing.

He was so captivated by the sight of the kneeling Commander, that he doesn't really cared that Erwin was touching him in the most intimate parts.

But when Erwin, unwillingly with a tissue stroke Armin on his crotch, he led out a low moan.

Erwin sharpened. Armin immediately pasted his hands on his mouth.

The older blonde smirked and grinned. So, in the end this whole tea pouring accident was not that bad at all. Then he, now purposely with slow strokes through the wet and now stained pants, he stroked Armin´s little friend, which adequately responded to Erwin´s touch.

Armin felt the every touch of those calloused hands and the feeling it was causing felt unbelievably good. He bit his lower lip from letting out any other moans. It was really embarrassing.

Even though, it felt good, he had to stop it now, or he will lose his common senses and jump on the Commander right here and now and without any hesitation.

To be honest, Armin was really into Erwin since he became a part of the Scouts. In the beginning he was admiring him and looking up on him as on some kind of superhero, but as the time passed, he develop more deeper feelings towards him.

"Stop… Commander stop it… it is ok now. I am ok. You don't have to do it…. I will just go and change my pants…."

Erwin´s hand stopped. He shifted himself up and sat down next to Armin.

"Are you really ok?"

"Yes I am…"

Erwin exhaled in relieve. "I am glad to hear that, I am sorry once more for my clumsiness and that I have poured the tea on you…"

And he grabbed Armin´s hand into his palms. Armin reddened and confusingly looked at Erwin.

"I need to tell you something, Armin." He dryly gulped and took a deep breath before continuation.

"I do not really know what is happening with me, but one thing is for sure. Since I have seen you with Eren by the well the other day, I cannot get you out of my head. All I can think about is you, Armin. You have twisted me around your little cute finger and you don't even know about it."

Armin´s jaw dropped and his eyes widened and he had to blink with his eyes to make sure that this is not a dream.

"What? Are you serious?" he exclaimed. Erwin tightened his grip.

"Do you think I would joke about something as serious as this?"

He looked at him with a hurt expression. Armin when he looked in those beautiful blue eyes, he was completely lost and he could see that Erwin wasn't lying. What he is saying is the true.

"No…. Now when I look in your eyes I can see that you are telling me the truth. But still, how it is even possible for you to fall in love with someone as unworthy as me?"

Erwin put one of his hands on Armin´s red cheeks. "Don´t you dare say that you are unworthy again, Armin. You have no idea how precious and irreplaceable you are for me. But not just for me but also for the others. You are really important to all of us, especially for me, Armin." He said it with a husky voice, which caused goose bumps to the other blonde.

"Oh…. If we are here like this… than I think I have no choice than to admit that I have fallen love with you, Commander. Since the day I have joined the Scouts and the moment I have seen you I couldn't get you out of my mind…."

Erwin gently smiled. He was really please to hear this. "It seems, that this feeling we are sharing for each other is mutual."

"It seems so." Armin smiled. "But what will happen from now on with us?" He asked him with a worrying voice.

"You don't have to worry about it. We will do this like this. During the day, we will be behaving just in formal Commander and Cadet relationship and so nobody will suspect anything except for Levi but he won´t say anything so we are safe and then when the Sun goes down, we will behave as lovers. What do you think?"

"It sounds good. I am in."

"Then we are agreed. Now…. before I let you go… may I kiss you? Because I cannot wait any longer and your lips are so tempting and luring that I will go insane if I cannot have a taste of them."  
Armin smiled and without any words he leaned closer to Erwin and freeing his hands from Erwin´s , he lifted them up to the older blonde´s face and then he kissed him slightly and gently on his lips...

….

:D :D Stay tuned :D


	5. Amorous Commander and eager Corporal

Eren after finishing cleaning feeding and brushing the horses, he went back to his room. He took a long bath. Honestly, it would ruin the mood and the Corporal wouldn't lay a finger on someone who stinks like a swine and is filthy and disgusting.

After the refreshing bath, he put some clean clothes on, clean his teeth… he assiduously clean himself and every inch of his body.

When he was ready, he sat down on his bed and began to think of what will happen soon. Just the mere thought of the upcoming event send goose bumps all over his body.

Eren bit his bottom lip. Just the mere image of him and the Corporal, who would kiss and touch and whisper perverted words in his ears made him so aroused and excited.

However, it must be said that he is trying his best to not show how much affection the Corporal have on him but when he is alone, his fantasy and imagination took over him and he is jerking off more and more in the last few weeks even though, he is really good in hiding it and don't evoke any attention of the others.

Meanwhile Eren was patiently waiting, Levi was still overloaded with work, and he knows that Eren will wait for him. This though gave him enough energy to finish this at first look endless paperwork.

He lick his lip, when he was envisaging Eren naked lying underneath him moaning and panting his name with erratic voice and messed up heartbeat.

"Eren…. You better watch out because today I will teach you something which you will never forget. I promise…"

And with these thoughts he worked with much more determination than he normally would.

…..

After Armin has left Erwin went back to his desk and occupied himself with work again.

But it couldn't be called hard working. Firstly because the only thing he was doing was watching the same piece of paper for more than 20 min without reading it and progressing to other and secondly his mind was still absorbing the events which happened just a while ago.

He loudly exhaled and put the paper back on the table without reading a single word. Then he stood up and went up to the huge window and leaned against the wall and looked out and began to thinking. About the new situation which had occurred and the pros and cons about the relationship with Armin.

But there was nothing extra to think about. He wanted him and he has serious intention with the young genius blonde Cadet.

He was still watching the scenery and the people outside who were running up and down and doing their duties. And there he noticed him.

Armin was sitting under the tree and relaxing with both of his eyes clothed. From the office Erwin had a perfect view on him. He literally looked like an angel. He scanned him again and again but there he couldn't find a single part which wouldn't be perfect and those lips. Oh my god….. He touched with his forefinger his lips and closed his eyes. He imagined how wonderful it felt, when he could feel the lips of the younger blonde on his.

He was more and more falling for him. And that was bad, because one day he would literally be so obsessed with him that it would be unhealthy. But it is easy to say to keep the safe distance from the blonde Cadet when, he is around and radiating that specific smell which made the Commander going insane if he could not have just a little taste of him.

On the other hand, even he wants him with every part of his body, he cannot just force himself on him and take him by force.

Firstly, he needs to plant trust and faith into the younger boy´s heart and make him believe that he will always be there for him and that that he will never leave no matter what will happens and no matter who will want to separate them, he won´t allow it to happen.

"Armin…." He murmured. His eyes still closed and his finger still on his lips.

…..

Levi finally finished his work. He stretched his hands in the air they were a little stiff from the endless paperwork.

A satisfied and simultaneously perverted smiled settled on his face. Eren has no idea in what he has got himself into it but he will realize it really sooner. Sooner, as he would think.

Levi stood up and made some basic stretching to bring all his stiffed body parts into moving. After that he made his leave and headed towards Eren´s room.

Luckily, his room was far away from the others, so they would have privacy as much as they wanted and nobody will disturb them. Even if, Levi would allow anybody to just ruin the mood and the chance which just has occurred literally served on a silver plate.

Four min later he was there right in the front of the door of Eren´s room.

As a gentleman, he knocked two times on the door.

"Come in" was the answer from the inside. He pushed down the door handle and stepped in, tentatively closing the door behind. And of course, he didn't forget to lock it.

Eren got nervous and his body tensed. He didn't know what to do or say so he better kept his mouth shut.

Levi approached Eren, who was nervously sitting on his bed, sweating and nervously playing with his hands.

Stopped straight before him and looked into his eyes. " I know I have told that we will have some training, but the plan changed."

Eren blushed. "And can I know why?"

"Of course, after twenty minutes of really hard thinking I came up with the decision which shows as the best that the training can wait, but I and my little me down there cannot…" and he shows with his forefinger on the tenting bulge in his pants…

"So…. You have two options. One you will let me fuck you till you lose your conscious or you will let me to fuck you."

He was grinning like he has just won the jackpot or something.

Eren dryly gulped. He knew that this will happen sooner or later, but he wouldn't have thought that it would be happening this soon.

"Your silence means a yes so… let´s have some fun, Eren…" and he came closer, knelt down on the bed, with both of his legs parted on the sides of Eren and sat down on his lap comfortably and wrapped his hands around Eren´s neck.

…

To be continued…. :D

 **A/N: I know maybe this chapter is a little short but anyway. Even though, I hope you liked it. :D :D**


	6. Levi s peculiar way to show his feels

Levi was sitting on Eren´s lap with his eyes full sink in those of Eren´s.

"C-Corporal…" Eren blurted.

"Yes Eren?" And with he leaned even closer to the younger Cadet. Their faces were just inches away from each other. Levi´s eyes downed from Eren´s eyes to his lips and began to study the structure and the shape of them. They were slightly chapped but on the other hand full and sinfully beautiful.

Levi eagerly moved up on Eren´s lap and "unwillingly" brushed his hard on against Eren´s which was also slowly awaking due to the stimulations that the older male was causing.

"Oh…. Don't say that you got a boner just because I am sitting in your lap."

Eren flustered heavily. Shit he was caught. But this was all Corporal´s fault bringing him in this shameless state.

"I don't … it is just that you are moving purposely up and down on me and brushing your own erection against mine…."

Levi grinned. He wouldn't think that Eren would be such rebellious soul. But he liked that.

"So you are saying that I am at fault for your shameless state, hmm? How rebellious of you, but I don't mind it. But for now, enough talk, let´s get on it, for fuck sake. My dick is busting in anticipation to be inside of your tight ass, Eren. Be a good boy and just give in."

And then he shifted his hands from the back of Eren´s neck to the front and cupped his chin and pulled him closer to him and sealed his mouth with his own.

At first it was just a light kiss with lips brushing against each other but then Levi deepened the kiss and turned it into a more passionate and deep one. Eren feeling those tempting lips of his Corporal on his made him lose his common sense and joined Levi in the little battle with their tongues.

While they were occupied with kissing, Levi´s hand slowly trailed down to the straps and with one smooth movement he unclipped the straps and slowly got rid of them.

The next on the list was his shirt underneath which were hiding Eren´s formed and hard muscles. When he undid the buttons and parted the shirt further aside, the view which welcomed him was more than pleasant. His fingers immediately occupied the exposed skin and began to travel from the belly button up to the chest, stopping by the nipples. Eren murmured in pleasure.

It felt really good when Levi was caressing his skin with his fingers causing friction every time when the finger met the exposed skin.

But not just his fingers were doing their job in pleasuring Eren, Levi moved a little lower kissing and nibbling every inch of the skin, when he was by the nipples, he stopped. Firstly he just licked them and then he suddenly slightly bit them causing Eren to moan out.

"Levi…" he moaned out his name. Levi was determined to hear his name more and more from that mouth of his.

After he got bored with the nipples, he pulled away from the younger boy and stood up.

Eren was looking at him with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Don't worry I am not planning going anywhere. I just need to get rid of this annoying fabric on me."

And so in less than two minutes he was bare naked. Eren´s eyes widen in shock. He definitely hasn't seen anybody as gorgeous as the Corporal was. His body was small, but masculine and the butt…oh got… he almost got a nosebleed just from looking at Levi.

"You…. You are really beautiful." Eren said. It really felt good for the Corporal hearing that someone is complimenting him.

"Hmm… maybe I am beautiful but as much as you ….. Do you have any idea how many times I have jerked off just thinking about your fucking gorgeous body?" He said it with a steady voice like it was nothing special about it.

Eren flustered even more. Oh got…. This information was just too much on him… He laid down on the bed with the shirt parted on each of his sides.

His hands in front of his face covering his blush and embarrassment.

Levi licked his bottom lip in anticipation. Seeing Eren sprawled on the bed was like his dirtiest dream was about to come true.

He slowly climbed on the bed and over Eren with both of his legs parted on each side of Eren sides. With one of his hands he grabbed Eren´s hand all pull it away so he could see how red his now lover is.

He liked what he saw and his little friend gave it to know with twitching painfully.

When he pulled the nuisance hand away he like a predator attack those luring lips and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Eren was a little surprised but then he gladly joined the kiss with wrapping his hands behind Levi´s head and pulling him closer. Their bodies were brushing and waving in anticipation to touch the other.

Levi while kissing Eren, his hands wandered to the edge of Eren´s pants and grabbed tightly between his fingers. Eren lifted instinctively to ease Levi´s job. When he got rid of the pants, he threw it somewhere in the room not really caring.

Then he moved up to Eren´s lips again and kissed him again. Passionately, hungrily and full if unspoken feelings to make the younger believe that he is really important to him and not just a play toy or something.

While he was kissing, his naughty hand trailed down on Eren´s chest, abdomen, and crotch till it arrives to Eren´s pink and twitching and shaking entrance.

There he was gyrating with his fingers around the entrance while he kept Eren´s mind on ease and the he suddenly dug one of his fingers in

Eren broke the kiss and threw his head back in the sudden feeling of something pushing up in his inside.

"Ah… "He cried out in mix of pleasure and pain. But it wasn't quite pain it was more about the strange feeling of having something dug inside …

"Pssst… it will be okay…. Just bare with it a bit… I need to prepare you because it will hurt you even more and that is what I don't want to happen…" he said with a caressing voice, his other hand was wandering to his full erect shaft and began to stroke it to bring Eren to other thoughts and ease the pain.

After few moments he dug in other two fingers at the same time. And so now he was stretching his younger lover with three fingers.

He let Eren to get adjust to the new situation. Eren after some moments, began to enjoy the feeling of having Levi´s fingers stretching and moving inside. However, the sensation and the pleasure wasn't enough for him. He craved for more.

"Levi…..More…. I need more…. Your fingers aren´t enough…. Please shove your big cock inside of my hot ass right now…. "

He was burning with blush but in his eyes there was no pain anymore just the mere lust and desire and passion.

Levi straighten himself a bit a lowered to Eren´s crotch. He withdrew his fingers in one move out of Eren´s hot cavity. Eren

Loudly moan out in dissatisfaction and the feel of sudden emptiness. He wanted the Corporal more than anything. But he would have never thought that this day will come this soon. Even so, he is right the happiest man on the planet because the Corporal is with him just with him and nobody else.

He began to lift his body against Levi´s crotch signalizing that he is impatiently waiting for the thick shaft of his.

Levi grinned. " You little slut… aren't you a little too eager? But to your satisfaction I will shove this dick of mine inside of you and fuck you senseless…" he said with a really husky voice feeling the desire and the lust in it.

And so not to wait the eager Eren, whose mind went already blank and his seeing became hazy and blurry.

Levi spread his legs and comfortably positioned himself between them. He grabbed his dick and positioned to the hot and stretched entrance of his adorable lover, who was on the edge of going insane.

Then with a slow push he pushed the head of his dick inside and then when there was no resist he inch by inch manage to push in all the length of his dick.

Eren cried out feeling that something much bigger than a finger was occupying his inside and forcefully stretching his inner walls.

Also some tears have gathered in his eyes, but they were quickly wiped away by Levi´s fingers. He gently smiled at him and kissed him on those tempting and swollen lips. But this time the kiss was slow and a gentle one.

Eren again wrapped his hands around Levi´s head and his legs around his waist to bring him even closer than he already was.

Levi knows that he have to let Eren first adjust to the feeling of having him inside but the brown Cadet had a different opinion.

"You can move now Levi…. Please …. Move already…."

Levi looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure that I can start moving?"

"Yes… AND HURRY1…"

He smiled once more and caressed Eren´s cheeks before straightening up, lifting with his hands both Eren´s legs and starting moving.

Eren threw his head back at the feel of Levi moving inside of him. The pain was slowly fading and it was replaced by the endless feeling of sensation and pleasure, which were flowing in his veins by each other thrust Levi was giving him.

It didn't take long and Levi has found the sweet spot. When he hit that spot Eren moaned even louder than before.

"AHHH… there… Levi….Do it again… please…" He was like in seventh heaven. Levi was really proud of himself of how he manage to make a totally mess of Eren who was moaning for his dear life and begging Levi for more and more.

He gladly did as he was told and he concentrated on hitting and ravishing that sweet spot even harder.

"AH…. Levi… I will come soon…."

"Me too Eren…. Let´s come together…" And with three or four more thrust and Levi has hardly came inside of Eren and Eren moaned out loudly Levi´s name and came on both his and Levi´s belly and stomach covering them with his cum.

Levi exhaustedly pulled himself out of Eren and lay down next to him. Before it, he managed to catch the blanket and covered Eren and himself with it and then he lay down grabbing the younger into his warm and protective arms.

"How was it?" he asked suddenly.

Eren still was trying to calm his wild heartbeats and erratic breathing and his mind was still a total mess but he spoke up.

"It was wonderful. I wouldn't have thought that making love to someone can be this intense and good…."

"As you can see it can be…. And I can assure you that this was just the beginning and there will be lots more to come. However, this was not the best way how to show my feelings for you, but the desire I was carrying was so unbearable that I would go insane if I couldn't have had you first."

Eren looked up at him with questionable look. Levi smiled and blushed. This is the first time that he was blushing. Eren blinked with his eyes to persuade himself that this person is for real the Corporal.

Levi turned his face aside to hide the rushed blood in his cheek but it was too late.

"I like it when you are blushing, however it is kind of strange, to be honest." Eren said and a little smile settled on his face.

"Shut up…. my body just overreact it all. That is all. However there is one thing I wanted to confess…. "And then he turned his face towards the brown. With his hand cupped the brown man´s chin and lifted it.

"And I am serious about what I will say. So listen carefully, I won´ repeat it…. I love you, Eren. I don´t know how and when but it happened. All I can think about is you. You have engraved yourself in my mind and I cannot erase you no matter how much effort I put in it. You are really precious person to me and I will always be by your side no matter what happens."

Eren was so touched by this quite long monologue according that the Corporal isn´t that talkative.

His eyes filled with tears. But they were happy tears to hear that.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you crying, Eren?" he said with a caressing voice.  
Eren now smiled brightly and with his hand he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"These are happy tears you know. The words you have just said were so touching that my emotions have overflowed me. And of course I want to say that I love you too, Levi. I have been in love with you for a quite long time. To concretize, since the first day you have saved me at the court and became your subordinate. I was still admiring how strong and how cool-headed you were but then my feelings changed and I become to love you."

Eren quickly hide his face in Levi´s chest. He was afraid what will he say on this.

Levi seeing Eren hiding his face made him chuckle and smile. He was so adorable and cute when he was like this. With his hand he began to stroke his hair and began to play with them lazily.

Eren after while looked up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can."

"What will happen to u from now on?"

"That is a good question, but you don´t have to worry a thing about it Eren. During days we will do as we were just Corporal and his subordinate but in the nights we will behave as lovers."

"That sounds good to me. And one more question. Will you stay the night here with me?"

Levi smiled. "Of course I will. What a stupid question it is. This is the place where I belong and where I will always gladly return after a hard day. Albeit you will not get fed up with me and throw me out. "

He said it clearly jokingly. Eren laugh at it. "That will not happen in this lifetime for sure."

"Thanks God. And now let´s sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day awaiting us."

And so they shared a last kiss and then Eren cuddled up in Levi´s warm and protective arms and leaned his head on his chest. It didn't t take long and they fell asleep in a tight embrace.

…..

Stay tuned :D :D


	7. Poorly designated trap

The next day, Levi woke up with Eren hugging him around his waist. He smiled. Eren was so cute when the brown haired guy was peacefully sleeping on his chest, with eyes tight closed and hair all messed up.

He leaned closer and kissed him on his forehead. Then he gently grabbed his arms and tentatively freed from the younger´s hug.

He stood up, stretched his body and went to look up where on earth he has left his own clothes.

When he was fully dressed, he came up to the bed, knelt down on it and put a kiss on Eren´s forehead and nose. But before leaving, he didn't forget to leave a note behind.

And then, for real he made his leave. Not because he wanted but because he knew that the work want do itself done and so with a big annoyed gasp he headed towards his office.

He was about to sat down on his comfy chair, when a knock could be heard from the outside.

"Come in." He said causally.

The door slightly opened and a Cadet stepped in.

"I am sorry for my intrusion, Corporal but we received a message from the MP in which they demand that Eren and Armin immediately go to see them. They are saying that there is a mission which they have to accomplish. And without that mission they will still rate Eren as a threat to humanity and they will have no other choice than to execute him without mercy before as they are stating he lost control and will damage and extinct humanity."

Levi´s mood rapidly abated under ground zero. He even couldn't sit down on that chair and first thing he has to deal with is that those pigs want to test Eren and Armin?

He was shut for quite a time before he spoke up.

"Thanks for the info. Now leave. "

The Cadet gladly bowed and with the speed of a thunder bolt he disappeared.

Levi´s blood was boiling. The anger and despite was immediately building up inside of him. "What the hell those pigs are thinking? They really are pissing me of. Who on earth are they to decide such a matter from one day to another?" He hit really strongly the surface of his table, the anger and endless antagonism were slowly were taking over the control but then he took three or four more deep breaths before the cooled down a little. He immediately has to speak with Erwin. He could not waste any more time.

And so he rushed out from his office and headed towards Erwin´s office.

Erwin was sitting behind his table and sipping from his hot tea, when the door on his office suddenly opened.

Erwin rolled his eyes. He doesn't even bother himself to look who it could be. There was just one person who would open the door like that.

"What do you want so early in the morning, Levi?"

"It is just that those pigs from the MP have sent a message which involves two people Eren and Armin. And believe me, you will not like it."

Levi said it with a quite irritated voice. He was pissed, frustrated and also flabbergasted by the recent news which he has received.

Erwin sharpened immediately as he heard Armin´s name.

"Sit down and tell me everything you know NOW…. what they want with them to do?" he said.

Levi shifted the chair a little further back and comfortably sat down on it. He crossed his legs.

"I hadn't any clue what was going on until a Cadet has come to my office and told me to inform you and the boys that the MS demand that Eren and Armin should immediately go and see them because they want to send them on a mission and make sure that Eren is not a threat for humanity."

The corners of Erwin´s eyes and eyebrows were twitching in anger. "What the fuck is this bullshit?" he exclaimed.

Levi just shrugged with his shoulders. "Don't ask me. I don't know anything. But it stinks. I guess that they are trying to lure them where they want and then capture them and torture them. As I know their filthy methods of bringing the victim to speak. "

Erwin got seriously angry. Those pigs are planning something. And that something doesn't mean anything good for the poor young Cadets.

He cannot endanger Armin. He just simply can. Not know that he is the one, who he loves and cares the most.

"What should we do?" Levi asked with a concern in his voice. He either wanted endanger Eren no matter what. And those pigs just smelt a good opportunity to lay their fingers on Eren. They know more than well, that Eren is a perfect guinea pig for their perversely and disgusting experiments.

By the mere thought of it his body trembled and he frowned and scoffed in disgust. He won´t allow it to happen no matter what.

"As it seems, it must be some kind of trap. And we know that the MP are hungrily awaiting to have Eren for themselves and their "experiments" But there is one thing which bothers me the most. If their main target is Eren, then why demand Armin to go with him?"

Levi again shrugged with his shoulders. "Don't know. But this sticks really badly. We cannot let Eren and Armin go there. Ii is out of question. I won´t allow them to lay not even a single finger on Eren. If they want something then they better say it face to face and do not send some messages. They must know that we aren't fallen on our heads to put two and two together and find out what their true intention is. "

"You got the point. We cannot afford to endanger the two best Cadets. It is totally out of question. If they want something then they better come personally and tell us face to face. I cannot see other possibility then this."

"I agree. We should negotiate a meeting between the two parties. Of course Eren and Armin will also present there on the meeting since this whole thing will be about them. And I think they have the rights to be there."

The corners of Erwin mouth twisted in a not really convincing expression. He wasn't really sure if it would a good idea if Armin and Eren should be there, however Levi got the point with that they have the right to be there since it will about them. But somehow this idea wasn't at his taste not a slightest.

Levi rolled his eyes seeing Erwin ´s grimacing and hesitating expression.

"Oh come on, Erwin, don't make those stupid faces. It doesn't suit you at all. You know that they must be there even if we didn't want to. On the other hand, nothing bad can happen to Eren or to Armin. We will be there also."

"You got the point… but even so…. I am concerned about Armin and you know it more than anybody else…." He said with a really concerned voice.

"I know… but this is the only option. There is no gold middle way, though. If they will try to do something, I will slice them without mercy. You should know that what kind of persons they are. And they are telling about that we are villains and traitors for protecting Eren and blab bla bla…. But they are so blindfolded that they cannot see what is in front of their own eyes."

"That is true…. Now we have to settle few things. Firstly, we need to inform them about the meeting. Secondly, both Armin and Eren will be aware of the situation and will be sitting close to our side not letting those idiots too close to them. And also, the blades and some other weapons also should be there, just in case, if the meeting unfortunately will have a fight as an outcome."

"Let´s do this."

"Let´s…. but for now, If you excuse me I will go now and find Armin and inform him about this matter."

Levi chuckled. "Of course, this is the only thing why are you going looking up for him… you cannot fool me… "

Erwin murderously looked at Levi but then he grinned. "And I guess that you had a lot of fun with Eren recently… "And his smile got bigger, when he noticed some dark marks on Levi´s neck.

"How do you know?" Levi asked him. Erwin not saying anything just pointed on the marks on his neck.  
Levi looked down and cursed. "That shitty brat"

"So now we even. However, I wasn't that successful as you but I hope it will change soon, but for now I will just enjoy Armin´s presence … so see you later, Levi"

And he stood up and left Levi alone in his office.

"This will be interesting …."

….

Stay tuned :D


	8. Armin catched a cold and the MP arrival

Erwin after the conversation with Levi was a little distracted and needed to bring himself to other thoughts. And the best way for this was spending some time with his beloved lover, Armin.

When he was heading towards Armin´s room a Cadet was coming out from the room.

Erwin stopped him and asked him if hasn't seen Armin.

"Unluckily Armin is now lying in the bed with a really bad cold and a high fever. " The Cadet said.

"Thank you, so as you say, he is now lying in his bed, right?"

"Yes."

"That is all I need to know."

Then the young Cadet saluted and made his leave. Erwin before entering the room, he knocked on the door.

He tentatively pushed the door handle and opened the door ajar. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. Then he approached Armin´s bed, where the poor blonde Cadet was lying with a relatively high fever.

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Armin slowly turned his face towards the Commander. He didn't hide the sudden surprise of the Commander´s presence.

"Commander?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, it is me, Armin. I wanted to see you and discuss some matters but as I can see, I am forced to wait with it a little. Tell me, Armin, how did you catch a cold? The last time, when I saw you, you were in almost a perfect shape."

"I don't know either. Maybe, I catch it because I was by the river and I fell asleep there and when I woke up I was already in this state."

"I see. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I little better, but I am still running a relatively high fever and also my stomach is still striking, which means that everything I eat will come back in less than 5 minutes….That sucks…. "

He knew that he was the one at fault for bringing himself in this state, but even so the thought that he has to lie here and cannot do anything useful is annoying him.

"Oh… you poor thing…. By the way, is there anyone who is checking up on you?"

"Not really, albeit Jean and Marco come from time to time to check if I am still breathing so it is okay."

Erwin scoffed loudly. "It is not okay if I must say the truth. I am really worried about you Armin and the fact that you are most of the time alone and nobody is taking care of you doesn't make me happy at all. But I have an idea…. "

Then he suddenly stood up, throw the blanket with which Armin was covered away and with two quick movements he lifted Armin up into his arms.

Armin immediately flustered. His eyes widen from the sudden move and also he felt really embarrassed.

"W-What are you doing, Erwin?" he blurted out with a still hoarse voice.

"Do you think that I will allow you to suffer here alone? Then you are totally wrong, my darling. Now you are coming with me to my room, and I will personally take care of you. And I don't want to hear any protest or complains. This is my decision and you have to accept it."

Armin dryly gulped. He wouldn't have thought not even his wildest dream that the Commander himself would be taking care of someone like him.

Armin was so ashamed and embarrassed that he buried his head into Erwin´s broad chest and with his clumsy and still shaking hands he was gripping the smooth fabric of his shirt.

Erwin chuckled. Dam, Armin was so cute, even in this state. But for now, he firstly needed to cure him out, because some unpleasant meeting will be take place soon and he needs him more than ever.

And so with no time to waste, tightly holding Armin in his arms, he left the room and headed towards his own.

When he arrived there, with one hand he opened the door and stepped in. Approaching the bed, he put Armin down on it, tentatively and then covered him with the blanket.

Then he sat down. His gaze was full of concern. He was really heels over in love with Armin and Armin could see it clearly in his eyes which were reflecting his true feelings.

"For the upcoming days, you will be sleeping here with me and I will be your personal nurse. Do you understand? And I won´t accept any complain from your side."

"I have no reason to complain, Erwin. Honestly, I am feeling like I was in a dream or something. This is just too surrealistic to be true. "

"Why? Firstly to put your mind of ease, I am doing it because I want to and secondly because you deserve a better caring that you have received recently."

Armin turned his face aside with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Erwin chuckled again. But he wasn't happy when Armin just turned his face away from him and so with one if his hands he cupped his chin and slowly made Armin to turn his face back.

He could feel how hot and burning Armin´s chin was.

"You are still really hot. For now, listen carefully. Your only job will be lying here and obediently do what I say, ok?"

"Yes Erwin. I will do as you say."

"Good. Now I will go and get a wet towel and some hot chicken soup, because you need to eat something and the chicken soup is considered to be the one which can help you out a lot and of course, later I will go and visit Hanji to get some medicine. "

Armin was tearing up. He was so touched and moved by how Erwin was treating him. Definitely, he was not only the perfect Commander but also a perfect lover.

"Thank you for everything you are doing for me. I really appreciate it, Erwin. I don't even know, why I am receiving this whole kind treatment I…." he couldn't finish his thoughts because his mouth was attacked by Erwin´s.

Even though, it wasn't the best idea if Erwin didn't want to catch the cold from Armin, but he couldn't care less in that moment. He just needed to persuade that stubborn little blonde that he is the most important person for him and he is doing it for him because he wants to and not out of pity or something.

When they lips parted Erwin looked deeply in Armin´s eyes, which were a little hazy and blurry.

"Listen Armin… I don't how many times I should repeat myself, but I will do it as many times as it is necessary to you understand that in this moment I am your lover and a lover´s duty is also taking care of the other in times like this. And so please put your mind on ease and just relax and rest well. Okay? This is the only thing I want you to do. Don't think on anything just concentrate to get better"

"I understand, Commander. As you wish… you don´t have to worry about me… I will be a good boy from now on…" he said it jokingly even though his voice was still hoarse thanks to the cold.

"That is more I like it…. And if you will behave really well, after you will be cured than I will give you a reward…" he said it with a husky voice.

Armin´s body began to shiver even more. But not because of the cold but because of the excitement and sudden sensation caused by Erwin´s words.

"I cannot wait, Erwin." And he purposely licked his lower lip. Erwin dryly gulped. He was ill but, still capable of seducing. He was a little devil that was for sure.

But his health was the top priority for now. Desire and lust have to wait and be put aside for now. But he told himself that when Armin will be alright and the thing with the MP´s will be settled he will make love to him. He was so yearning for him that it was almost unbearable. But he had to wait a little longer before he could do anything to the younger blonde.

And so he gave him a slight kiss on his lips, covered him with the blanket till just his head was the only part uncovered then he stood up and made his leave.

…..

After some time, Erwin was back holding a plate, on which a wet towel, a bowl of chicken soup and some medicine´s could be found.

Armin turned his face in the direction of the opening door. His coughing was still bad and he was still running a fever.

Erwin came up to the bed and put the plate on the nightstand. Erwin then sat down on the edge of the bed and checked Armin´s forehead which was still burning.

Then he tentatively put the cold, wet towel on his head. Armin hissed when he felt that something cold and wet was put on his forehead.

"Psst. It will be okay just bear with it a little longer. "Erwin said with a caressing voice.

Definitely Erwin was the most perfect, handsome, intelligent person in the whole freaking universe and Armin felt so honored and lucky that Erwin is HIS lover and HE is taking care of him.

He couldn't wish for more. Just the mere presence of Erwin made him shiver and induce goose-bumps all over his body.

…

Three days later….

Armin was feeling better and better. His cold and the fever have gone thanks to Erwin´s selfless nursing. It was morning and Armin was still sleeping in Erwin ´s room, even though he was arguing that now that he is almost completely cured there is no reason for him to sleep in his room anymore, but Erwin refuse to let Armin back to his room.

"Good morning." A husky voice could be heard from the door.

Armin turned his face towards Erwin who was slowly approaching the bed with a gently smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Much much better, thanks to your selfless nursing." He said with his cheeks getting a darker shade.

"I am really glad to hear that."

"But I still have a question. Now that I am fine, why you still insist on sleeping here with you? What if someone finds out and will badmouthing and…."

Erwin shut Armin´s mouth with his finger. "It is simple. From now on, you will be sleeping here with me and that is an order, Arlert. And if someone finds out and will bully you and gossiping bad things about you, that person will receive accordingly punishment. You don't have to worry about. Honestly, since you are sleeping here in this bed, I can sleep much better and also I fell much more relieved and relaxed than before. Your presence here became a necessity for me. And I will not let it to disappear. You have so much positive effect on me, that you cannot imagine, Armin. Albeit, I know I cannot force you to sleep with me, if you don't want to. It is up to you now, how you decide."

Armin dryly gulped. It sounded like some kind of weird proposal or something. And when he looked in those blue eyes of Erwin, he was lost. The only thing he could see was the endless love and desire for him. Armin turned his face aside, took a deep breath and turned back to Erwin.

"Ok….if you insists, I will be sleeping with you from now on, are you happy?"

"More than you can imagine, my dear." And he gently took one of Armin´s hand and kissed the surface of his hand while still looking at him.

"You are like a child now…" he said it jokingly.

"It is your entire fault, Armin. You have brought out the childish side of me, which I have buried long time ago."

"So we are agreed. "

"It seems so. Have you some other requests?"

Erwin paused in thoughts. "Yes, I have something you should know. Two members of the MP´s will come today. And you're and Eren´s presence on the meeting is essential. The MP´s want to get you two for their "experiments". But me and Levi will not allow it, so please don´t start panic or something. We will do everything to prevent this. Okay?"

Armin didn't say a thing for a while but then he spoke up.

"Okay… I have all my trust and faith in you, Erwin and you know it. I am convinced that you and Levi will do everything to protect us. And I highly appreciate it and Eren also. But let´s see what they want to say to us before jumping into conclusions."

"I agree with you. They are almost here, so please hurry and dress up. Levi and Eren are already waiting for us to show up."

"Of course, give me two minutes." And so he quickly jumped out form the bed and grabbed his clothes from the chair and hurriedly put on his shirt, straps, jacket and the boots.

When he was ready, he could feel the hungrily gaze on him. He smirked. He came up to Erwin and whispered.

"If you perform well at the meeting, I will satisfy all your needs, Commander." And he emphasized the word Commander purposely.

"You little devil, watch your mouth otherwise it will end up badly for you…" He kissed the younger blonde before they left the room and headed towards the meeting room.

When they arrived Levi and Eren were sitting on the one side of the table and the two MP members on the other. Seeing their expressions Levi definitely was not really pleased seeing those as he said pigs. Eren was silently sitting next to him. The atmosphere was already tensed up.

The two MP´s stand up and went up to greet the Commander and Armin. They shook hands and then sat down behind the table.

"What have brought you here?" Erwin asked with a steady voice.

….

Stay tuned :D

 **A/N : This chapter turned out to be one of the fluffy ones before the things will got more serious. The whole thing with the cold was based on the fact that I also caught the cold so I thought why not to use it in the story. So I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry the best part is just coming so stay tuned :D :D :D**


	9. Protective lovers

The whole atmosphere of the meeting was tense and the frustration and suspense could be felt on miles.

Erwin and Armin shook hands with the MP´s and then sat down behind the round table.

Erwin not wasting any time he asked. "What brought you here?" he asked them with a steady and calm voice.

The MP´s looked at each other and then with calm voice and without showing any emotion they spoke up.

"You know really well, why are we here, Commander."

Erwin narrowed his eyebrows. He put his hands on the table and intertwined his fingers. His facial expression was unreadable.

"Let me guess then, if you are not in the talkative mood right now. You have sent a message few days ago, in which you wanted Armin and Eren to go and visit you. Am I wrong?"

"No, you are totally right in your assumption, Commander. We really are interested in Armin and of course in Eren."

Erwin´s eyebrows twitched. Levi just silently sat beside Erwin, but when one of the MP´s mentioned Eren´s name, his mood fell down under the point of zero.

"Could you please be more specific? Why do you need them?"

He was still calm and cold as an iceberg and his face unreadable and his eyes were fully pasted on the MP´s.

"To cut the story short, we want them to undergo some experiments to find out, if they are really as capable to protect humanity or are they just threats for us."

Erwin was still calm. He wasn't that type of person, who loses his temper so easily. On the contrary, Levi was a different story.

Levi felt how his blood was slowly boiling in his veins. The anger and despite was building up slowly. Those pigs will definitely regret to come here.

Eren and Armin looked at each other. Their eyes were filled with fear and angst. Erwin and Levi noticed how the two young Cadets looked at each other.

Levi with his hand under the table grabbed Eren´s hand and slightly squeezed it. He had to let Eren know, that he is with him and he will protect him at all costs.

Erwin did the same. He needed to make Armin feel safe and make him believe that nothing bad will happen to him or Eren.

He even firmly smiled at the younger blonde. Then he turned his attention back to the MP´s who were suspiciously looking at them.

"And what you think that will we allow that stupidity to happen?"

"This is not stupidity. " One of the MP´s exclaimed in anger.

"This is part of our job and mission to capture and eliminate all the ones, who means threat to us."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Levi interrupted.

"No. This is death serious. "The MP member stated casually. Levi was on the edge of exploding when Erwin interrupted.

"And would you mind to share with us, why on earth are you counting Armin and Eren as threat for humanity?"

"After a long discussion with the other members, we came up to the conclusion that Eren, even if he mastered the whole Titan shifting thing, can be endanger in something in which we are not interested to take part. And so, we thought about doing some experiments on him and when the situation would call for more drastic measures, we would be ready to eliminate him…"

Levi lost it. He instinctively pulled out his blade and with the acorn brushing against the pulsing artery; he stood up and with a murderous expression and voice spoke up.

"Enough… you pigs…. I have always known that you are just swine and you have unfair practices but this cross all the borders. What do think you are? Accusing someone, who saved thousands lives and averted the danger of the Titans, that he is just a threat and he needs to be eliminate…. You are really airheaded, dull and brainless pigs, who eliminate and execute as you please not looking on the fact that those threats have just save your fucking asses from being eating up by the Titans!"

The MP felt the acorn of the cold metal by his throat. One move and Levi would execute him without mercy. One wrong word and he can say goodbye to his miserable life here and now.

He dryly gulped before speaking up. "It is not as you think."

Levi´s eyebrows furrowed. "Then how it is, huh? Spill out, now or you can say goodbye to your meaningless and nuisance existence on this planet for once and for sure. You better choose your words…." Levi´s voice full of hate and despite. He was so disgust with the whole MP´s that he would even enjoy to execute them one by one. Not until one will be left behind.

Eren and Armin were silently watching the scene which was playing in front of their eyes. They not even move or say a word.

Erwin was still calmly watching Levi. He knew that it would happen and also how desperate he is when it comes to Eren. And he doesn't objurgate him for that. He would do the same for Armin without any doubt.

"I am still waiting! Come on…. It cannot be that so hard to spill out some fucking words…." Levi was getting really irritated. He hated when someone was prolonging the time to find a way out of this. But this time, Levi wasn't in the slightest mood for this kind of game.

Now the other MP spoke up out of sudden.

"Hey…. Leave him be… this is the way you should treat us? Where have your good manners gone, Corporal?"

Levi looked at the other MP. "You better shut up, before I slice your head off." Then his glance directed back on the first MP.

"Okay…Okay… It was like that…. With the message we wanted to lure Eren and Armin out so we could have easy job to capture and imprison them…." Levi looked at Erwin and vice versa.

The atmosphere was getting tenser and Levi was more and more fed up with those two pigs and his desire to kill them, was slowly over taking his common sense. Albeit, after changing confusing looks with Erwin he calmed down a bit but it didn't mean that he was backing off the idea of killing.

Levi pulled his blade away. But he murmured under his nose something like that next time, you will not have so much luck, you pig.

"Continue you pig… what you wanted to do with them?" Levi asked them with a really irritated voice.

"Don't make fuss about it, Corporal. We would just provide some simple experiments, even though, their safety wouldn't be guaranteed."

"Are you trying your luck, you pig?"

"Not why? You will not lower yourself on the level of a ruthless killer, Levi. And with killing us, you will not win anything just the opposite. The MP´s are not so dull and brainless as you said. We just don't want to allow to people like Eren to walk around like nothing in particular is happening. He is dangerous and we cannot be at peace when we know that he can turn into a Titan in any moment and lose control over his Titan form and kill all the innocent people."

Levi was really restraining himself from killing. One more fucking word and he will surely cut that pig´s throat.

"One more time I ask, who do you think you are? You don't know a dam thing about Eren. How can you accuse him of something which is not going to happen? And even if it happens, have you already forgotten who AM I? I am the humanity strongest you son of a bitches. If that scenario would be happening I would be the one to kill Eren, but I won´t do that until he really loses his common sense and control. Honestly, the percentage of this scenario is almost zero, because we know that Eren is getting better and stronger and with every shifting he is gaining more and more control over the Titan, so in my view your arguments are just lame excuses to lay your dirty claws on Eren."

"No it is not. How can you assure us that he really will not turn against us and won´t destroy and kill us, huh?"

"There we go again. You are a hopeless case, you shits. I don't know even why I have to waste my precious time on someone like you…. You are just repeating yourself like an addle recorder. And it is really ANNOYING ME…."

Erwin joined Levi in this. "I agree with Levi. This whole conversation is getting nowhere. The only thing which you are saying is that you want to do some experiments and eliminate Eren if those experiments go wrong. However, I didn't get an explanation on why Armin is also your target? Would you mind to explain us?"

"It is that that Armin is a really brilliant and a genius when it comes to war tactics and making plans. However, it is known that he is not so good in the battlefield when it comes to direct confrontation with the enemy. And we just thought that maybe we can provide him the training he needs to be able to protect and fight back if it is necessary."

Erwin chuckled in disbelief. This was the lamest excuse he had ever heard. "You are really a hopeless case as my colleague stated before. Do you think we are that stupid that we would hand over our two best Cadets to you? Then I have to disappoint you. I, as the Commander of the Survey Cops, refuse that Eren and Armin will go with you. And I also must say this. And I will NOT repeat myself. Armin is under mine close supervision and Eren, as it was decided by the Court not a long time ago, is under Levi´s supervision. And we both prohibit you to get close to Armin and Eren and lay your fingers on them. If you dare to break this rule, we will hunt you down one by one. You better leave now, or Levi will without mercy show what will happen if you don't obey and respect us and our rules."

The two MP´s dryly gulped. They knew it from the very beginning that this will be mostly the outcome of this but somehow they believed maybe some miracle will happen and they will succeed.

"Ok…. We will admit our defeat this time. Albeit, you cannot be relieved that now we will go back with our tales between our legs and thinking that you are won. We will still looking for the opportunity to capture them and use them as we please. So you better watch out. "

In that moment Levi totally lost his nerves. He pulled his blade out again but this time, he literally with one perfect movement cut the head off of the MP member.

Eren and Armin just shockingly watched it. Erwin just expressionless watched it. He knows that Levi will do it. But he didn't prevent him from it.

"What the hell?" The other MP exclaimed in horrifying.  
"This is what will happen to all of you, if you don't back off, you pigs. This is just a warning to you. And I recommend you to learn from it or otherwise you will end up badly. Really badly, I can guarantee that."

The MP doesn't say any more word and he stood up and in rush he made his leave.

Erwin and Levi then turned to Armin and Eren.

"Now, you could have seen with your own eyes, how brainless and stupid these MP´s are. They just wanted to get you to profit from it and use you as an experimental rabbits. And when they god fed up they would just kill you. I admit that killing that pig wasn't the best option but this was the only how I could make him to shut up. "

Eren looked at Levi. "So from now on, they will not leave us at peace, huh? Especially me…. I feel like that I am just causing trouble for you…"

Levi sat down beside him and squeezed his hand tightly. "Don't say things like that, brat. You are not a bother or a nuisance for us. I have told you before that I will do anything in my might and power to protect you and I am not backing off from that promise. So you don't have to think about useless things like this and don't blame yourself for what you are. I love you and that all it matters now. I love everything about you, your stubbornness, clumsiness, and sometimes poor tactics, on the contrary I am amazed how you are handling the shifting and controlling the Titan form and also how desperate and determined you are when you are going on a mission to accomplish it no matter what. You are a special human being, and the fact that you are the humanity only hope is something, which you should be proud of. I am proud of you, even if you fail even when you think about giving up. So please don't say that you are causing trouble for us because it is not true. You are someone we need to protect. You are irreplaceable piece of our team. "

Eren became all teary hearing these supporting words from his Corporal and lover at the same time. He leaned forward and hugged the Corporal as tight as he could. Levi gently smiled and enveloped his arms around the trembling body of Eren.

Erwin looked at Armin. He grabbed his tiny hands into his and squeezed it. "Armin. I know that this must have been a shock for you to see something like this. But I approve what Levi has done. Those bastards should learn that we will never agree with their demands. No matter what, we will protect you from them even at the costs of our lives. We are determined and nobody can change our way of thinking. "

Armin was silently listening to Erwin. He was firstly terrified when he heard what the MP´s wants. But know he feels relieved that he has someone who will be standing by his side and never leave him alone. And so he leaned closer to Erwin and hugged him.

"I love you Erwin. I want to be with you always. I don't want to be separated from you. Even I know that I am not that strong as Eren but definitely I will not allow those pigs to capture me and use me for their experiments."

Erwin gently smiled and enveloped his strong arms around Armin´s slender waist. He will not leave him alone, not after he became his most important goal in his life. He will protect him with everything he got as determined as Levi will protect Eren.

They were just sitting there, silently and enjoying the warmth of the embrace of the other. In this situation words weren't needed to express who the other is feeling. Just the mere hug was enough to calm and assure the other half that he will be there for him at any rate and costs.

….

Stay tuned :D


	10. Armin s first time

Levi and Erwin were sitting in the meeting room with their lovers and subordinates at the same time. Armin and Eren were still little derailed and horrified by the sudden execution scene. On the other hand, they were comforting by the gentle caressing hands of their lovers. They did everything to persuade the youngsters about that this little execution was a necessity to make the other MP understand that they are not afraid of using violence if it necessary to make them somehow understand that they will not success regardless how many times they will try to cross their roads and plans.

"Eren, listen. I know this must be a little too much on you, but it was a necessity to make those pigs understand that they cannot do as they please and not everything is going to according their wishes." Levi tried to explain the newly created situation.

Eren just sit there a listen carefully to Levi´s explanation. His feelings were messed up and his mind was also all hazy.

"I can understand it, Levi. But cutting of his head was really that necessary? I mean isn´t there any non-violence way how to handle with them?"

Levi shook his head. "At the beginning the relation between us and the MP were really good. However, since you appeared they started to stick their noses into our business lately. Firstly, we didn't mind it and let them do as they pleased. But now, they just went too far. It is unacceptable that in their minds you and Armin are just a play tool for them, with which they can play for a while and then get rid of it. Albeit, this is not the worst thing we come to acknowledge about the MP´s. The more disrespectful is the mere fact how they are providing their experiments on the poor and innocent "experimental rabbits". My unlucky me had a chance to see one of their "secret" experiments. Right there, when I saw it I thought that I will throw up. They were torturing them and keeping them in inhuman conditions. Trust me; you don't want to end up there. And that is why we need to somehow remind them that they had no power over us. We don't belong to them. We aren't their assets."

Eren squeezed Levi´s hand tighter and leaned closer to him. Hearing those words were really hard and he knows that Levi isn´t lying to him. In the end, he has twice more experience than him. Levi enveloped his protective arms around Eren and leaned closer.

"And that is why your safety has become my ultimate priority. As long as I will breathe and my heart beating I will fight against them with all I have to prevent them from getting near to you. You are the one I love and your love is all I need, Eren. I love you and always will, nothing can stand between us. "And he leaned his head on Eren´s shoulders. He didn't know why but his eyes were tearing up. His emotions were slowly overflowing him.

Eren returned the hug. It felt so good to be in Levi´s arms. It was the safest place on the planet. And hearing those words from his lover made him endlessly happy and touched. His body was shivering and his eyes also filling with happy tears.

"I love you too, Levi. Right now, I am the luckiest person in this whole fucking universe, because I have you by my side. I cannot wish for more. You are my light in the dark and the hope that one day this whole fight with the Titans and the MP´s will be over and we will enjoy days of happiness and peace." His was shaking thanks to the emotions which were literally suppressed deeply inside of him. And now they were coming up to the surface.

Erwin and Armin were silently watching the touching moment between those two men. They must admit that it was something really touching and sweet.

Erwin then looked at Armin with a smile on his face. "It seems that they are really in their little world of happiness right now. So, I think that it would be better to leave them be and get out of here, somewhere, where we won´t be disturbed. What do you say, Armin?"

Armin looked at Erwin and nodded. "It would be a good idea. Honestly, I am feeling awkward and nervous right now. And I don't know even why. "

Erwin smirked. Poor little Armin, he has no idea what is awaiting him. Armin looked confused by that smirk. "What should that smirk mean, Erwin? You aren't planning something, are you?"

Erwin didn't try to hide his intensions with the younger blonde. "Hmm… maybe I am maybe not… But one thing is sure and that is that right we are going back to our room."

And he stood up, grabbed Armin´s hand and interwove his fingers with his own. Armin´s face reddened four shades. He somehow still couldn't get use to the feeling of being in the relationship with someone especially when the so called someone is the Commander himself. On the contrary, he felt extremely happy and relieved that Erwin is by his side and will do everything according to protect him from the MP´s and any other kind of danger.

Eren and Levi were so absorbed in their little world that they barely noticed the absence of the two blonde male.

They were on their ways to their room, when Armin suddenly asked. "What are you planning, Erwin?" He asked curiously.

Erwin grinned perversely and licked his lower lip. "You don't have any idea what will going on soon, do you?" he asked with a husky voice.

Armin shook his head. "No, I don't. Would you mind to be more specific about it?"But he already had an apprehension that they will have some fun in the bed.

"It seems, that even though you are a brilliant tactician and your brain is sharp as a razor, you still have no clue what is going on? How is it? Hmmm? …. Or…." He stopped and turned towards the younger blonde, cupped with his free hand his chin and leaned closer. Their lips were just millimeters away from each other.

"Shall I give you a little hint?" And without wasting any more time, he claimed his mouth with his own in a gently and slow kiss.

When they parted, he didn't forget to add a comment" By the way, you have forgotten your words? That you will satisfy me in every way I want?"

Armin eyes widen in the sudden surprise and words. Thanks to the all the fuss with the MP´s he has really already forgotten that he has said that he will satisfy Erwin in every way he wants. If he wasn't blushing enough so far, now his head looked like a tomato.

When they stepped in the room, Erwin closed the door and locked it. Just for case. Then he grabbed Armin´s arm and with a sudden and quick movement he pushed him against the door and hungrily attacked those pink, tempting lips of his beautiful lover.

Armin literally had no time for protest because when he was about to say something, Erwin immediately seal his lips with his own. The kiss was firstly gentle and slow, but when Armin has giving in, the kiss turned into more passion and deep one. While kissing, Erwin´s fingers playfully travelled down on Armin´s chest were they unclipped the straps which holds the 3D maneuver gear. Then Armin´s jacket was the next on the list of unnecessary piece of fabric.

Erwin´s naughty fingers slowly trailed up on the torso, causing yet unknown sensation, then his fingers slowly get rid of the jacket. Armin was so busy with kissing that he didn't even acknowledge when he was stripped off the jacket.

When their lips parted, not because they wanted but the oxygen deficiency, Erwin didn't waste more time. He stepped beside Armin and scooped the younger blonde into his arms and with five steps he approached the bed, where he tentatively put Armin down.

He licked his lips, when he saw the swollen lips, dark red cheeks and those beautiful sea blue eyes filled with unspoken feelings, lust and desire. He was fired up and his little friend down there twitched painfully under the trapping fabric.

"You are so gorgeous Armin. Your lips are like a forbidden fruit luring to have a taste of it; your skin is as smooth and soft as the finest velvet. I want to touch you, kiss you, fill you up inside with my semen, fucking you deeply into the mattress until both of us lose our common senses and give in to the endless lust and desire." While he was saying it, he slowly get of his own jacket, followed be the straps.

Armin was watching this little stripping show with holding his breath back. But what followed next was something really breathtaking. Erwin purposely slowly unbuttoned his shirt button after button; slowly exposing the delicate and muscular abdomen, on which Armin could easily saw a perfectly formed 8-pack, then his well- formed chest. Armin dryly gulped. It was just too much on him. And Erwin knew it more than well how intensely was Armin watching every little move of his fingers. He enjoyed it to be watched so hungrily and intensely. Because it meant that the other wanted him as badly as him wanted the other.

When he reached the last button, he looked on Armin who was lying on the bed, biting his lower lip in anticipation. He was burning with desire and lust. He wanted Erwin. He wanted him so fucking much that it almost hurt.

Erwin purposely with his hand grabbed the shirt and slowly get of it and then smashed it somewhere in the corner.

"Do you like what you see, Armin?"

"More than you can imagine, Erwin."

Erwin smirked and grinned. "So, Armin… how do you prefer it… should I take off the pants to or….?"

"Bare naked, Commander." Armin said. The desire and the infinite lust was flowing in his veins and his body temperature was going higher and higher by seeing Erwin stripping in front of his eyes. He was totally aroused by the half naked Commander standing by the foot of the bed grinning in satisfaction.

Erwin complied Armin´s wish and so he unclipped his belt followed by the loud unzipping of his zipper and unbutton the button. Then he with grabbed behind the edge of the pants and tossed it down in one smooth movement. He stepped out and walked closer to the bed. He knelt down on it and slowly climbed himself up to Armin and positioned himself above him.

Armin dryly gulped as Erwin was staring at him with those blue eyes of his filled with love, tenderness and infinite desire.

"I want you Armin, I really do. You have no idea how long I was waiting for this day to come. Finally, you are here, lying beneath me with that innocent and vulnerable expression of yours. "He said with a husky voice.

Then with one of his hands put on Armin´s face and began to caress those dark red cheeks and tucked those longs blond strands from his face behind his ear. He was really dam cute, even though he was already 18. Erwin couldn't get enough of this view.

Armin knew it there is no time of backing off for him. Honestly, even if he would have tried something, Erwin wouldn't have let him escape anyway. Not after waiting so long for this occasion to happen.

Armin was still a little ill at ease because he wasn't in such an intimate situation with anybody yet. And to think that he is lying in the bed with nobody else than the Commander himself made his heart beat like crazy and his nervousness was slowly showing up on the surface.

Erwin chuckled seeing the younger blonde still embarrassed and vulnerable that he even considered to not to lay his finger on this pure, innocent and vulnerable creature beneath him. But the desire and the lust have overtaken his common senses and the only thing he was able to think was how badly he wants to make love to him.

And so no wasting any more time, he leaned closer and occupied Armin´s slightly opened lips with his own. Armin as he felt those hot lips on his own, he closed his eyes and instinctively wrapped his hands around Erwin´s neck. He joined kiss and began to kiss back with such intensity that it little surprised Erwin but then he just grinned into the kiss and he just returned the favor with the same intensity.

Their kiss was firstly gentle but then it turned into a more passion and deeper one like there was no tomorrow. While kissing, Erwin hands trailed down to the edge of Armin´s shirt and began to unbutton it button by button. Armin lifted himself and so Erwin had an easy job to get rid of the annoying fabric.

Armin´s pants were next on the list. But firstly he couldn't resist and with his big palms moved from Armin´s torso up to his chest exploring every cranny and nook of it causing pleasant sensation to the younger boy.

Still kissing, his palms trailed from his neck down to his pants where he brushed with his fingers against the belt of Armin´ s pants. Then with his skillfully hands unclipped the belt and unzipped the zipper. Armin lifted his lower half up a bit to make easier Erwin´s job. And so after four minutes he was totally exposed.

Their lips parted and Erwin lifted himself to be able to scan thoroughly the exposed body of his younger lover. He was more than pleased with what he was seeing and his huge dick was manifested that it also wants some attention. Honestly, his member was rock hard and bursting with the anticipation.

Armin eyes widen when he saw how hard Erwin´s little friend down there really is. Then he suddenly sat up and moved closer to the older blonde.

Erwin lifted one of his eyebrows." Armin?" he asked surprisingly. "I was the one who said that I will satisfy you your every need, so please let take care of your little friend here…." And he barely touched with his slender fingers Erwin hot and twitching dick.

Firstly it was a little weird for Armin to touch someone else´s shaft but then he just licked his lips and said. "Don't think on anything just relax. Albeit I cannot guarantee that it would be good because this is my first time doing this but I will do my best…" He said it. He wouldn't have thought that he will be doing something like this. On the contrary, he surprisingly wasn't disgust and freaked out. He even was determined to satisfy the older blonde no matter what.

Erwin didn't say anything just repositioned himself to the wall so he had some support and let Armin do his job. When he younger boy enveloped his slender and skillfully fingers around his dick, he throw his head back and moaned.

Armin seeing this got more and more self-confident and proud of himself that he can bring the Commander to moaning and gasping in a really lewd way.

The pace of his hands was at the beginning a little too slow but it wasn't a coincidence. Armin gets a hold of it and began to enjoy the thing. Erwin was quite impatient because his stiff dick was already bursting. He buried his big hands into Armin´s silky and velvet blonde strands. Armin felt that those hands forcing him to finally take that giant cock into his warm cavity.

He lifted his face to have a one last glance on the Commander who was eagerly waiting for Armin´s next move. Armin grinned and licked his lips. Erwin seeing this bit his lower lip.

"Fuck it, Armin. Don't torture me like that and get on with it already. "He said it with a demanding voice. Armin chuckled. Who would have known that the Commander could be that eager and demanding?

But in the end Armin showed mercy on Erwin and leaned closer to his fully erected shaft, who was painfully awaiting Armin´s wet and hot mouth.  
Armin purposely took his time, teasing the poor Commander a little more before he grabbed his hot member leaned over the tip and took it into his mouth.

Erwin immediately threw his head back in the sudden hotness and wetness which has enveloped his dick.

"Fuck… Armin…" he said it with his husky and in the same time raspy voice. Honestly, it was really a long time, since someone has him satisfying him in this way.

Armin firstly just licked the tip, and then with his teeth he pulled back the foreskin exposing the mushroom shaped head. He licked the whole head not leaving a single place dry.

He pulls the head out to see the damage he has done and he was quite satisfied with his work. Erwin´s breathing slowly became erratic his heart beat was so loud that Armin could clearly heard it. And then he look down on Erwin´s little him and see the result of his care.

He licked his lip when he saw some pre –cum leaking out and covering the head. He had the urge to taste it. He had to taste it. And so without any warning he enveloped his hands around the shaft and took it in his mouth. Firstly, he took in just the head, licking up the tasty diaphanous liquid and must admit that it had a quite salty and sweet taste. When he was done with it, he took more and more of Erwin´s dick inside of his mouth. He was surprised that he was able to take in the whole length of it without suffocating. Then he finally began to suck and nibbling the flesh sending ineffable sensation into every nerve in Erwin´s body.

"OH… Armin… more…. Faster….this feels so fucking good." He was moaning and gasping out Armin´s name who got even more motivated to bring the older male to orgasm.

His movements were firstly a little too slow, but then he progressively has raised the pace and the intensity of sucking. Erwin was in the heaven, the feeling, which was Armin causing was heavenly. On the other hand, the orgasm was also really close.

"Armin…. I will come… soon… Take it out…. "He tried to warn him. But it was all in vain. Because Armin raised his pace more till he could feel the white hot sticky liquid feeling his mouth.

"AH….Armin…" Erwin was gasping and his breath was erratic. Armin pulled away from Erwin´s shaft and even though, the taste of Erwin sperm was firstly weird and too salty, he nicely swallowed it till the last drop.

When Erwin finally has ridden out his recently experienced orgasm, grabbed Armin´s arm and repositioned themselves. Armin let Erwin do as he pleased. He knew that other options don't exist in this situation and frankly saying, he didn't want to change anything.

And so now Armin was lying on his back with Erwin topping him.

Erwin licked his lips. "I must admit that for a beginner you did a really good job."Armin blushed. "Are you praising me now?"

"Of course, this is also one of the duties of the Commander to praise his subordinates when they are excelling in their duties. Albeit, this applies just for these cases, so…."

Armin grinned. "Then, I am honored by your praise, Commander. On the other hand, now I am the one who cannot wait, till you will shove that thick dick of yours up into my virgin hole."

Erwin bit his lip again. "I didn't know that your angelic face is hiding such a lewd personality…Such a disappointment, Arlert." He said it teasingly. Armin just raised his eyebrows. "It cannot be helped, when I am in a state like this. But I can assure you, that you are the only one seeing this lewd side of me. But for now… cut the story short….Please hurry and shove it in me… right now …"

"And who is the impatient one, here… But it seems I have no other choice than grant your honest wish, my little slut." He smiled perversely.

"I am your slut and only your slut, Commander." He has emphasized the word Commander. And to prove it he spread his legs as wide as could and with his finger he trailed down between his butt cheeks, manifesting Erwin what he wants the most.

Erwin not wasting any more time positioned himself comfortably between his legs and with one hand he directed his dick towards the pink twitching virgin hole, who was really twitching with full enthusiasm.

"Are you sure, we can do it without any preparation? Especially, since you are virgin. "He got concerned. But Armin just nodded.

"Yes, I am totally fine. Even it will hurts like hell, but I know that you will be gentle with me and do everything to make it painless as much as you can. "And he gently smiled. Erwin heart skipped a beat by that smile.

"I will be as gently as I can, but I cannot guarantee that it will not be really painfully for you. Albeit, you still want it, don't you?"

Armin rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Erwin, I have experienced three times worse pain than this so, I doubt that it could hurt that much. But for fuck sake, GET IT ON WITH"

"Yes Sir…" And he exploded in laughter. But all jokes aside, he got in a blink of an eye all serious and concentrated and slowly pushed the head inside of that hot, tight and wet virgin hole of Armin.

Armin moaned out firstly in pain but after some moments, the pain was slowly fading and it was replaced with the incredible feeling of being filled with Erwin´s cock.

Erwin then seeing that it doesn't hurt Armin anymore pushed all the length in and then waited giving some adjusting time to the younger blonde. He leaned closer to him and passionately kissed him.

Armin wrapped his hands around his neck and his slender legs around his waist to bring him even closer as he already was which caused that he reached deeper inside. He was literally encaged by Armin, who didn't want to let him go. Even though, Erwin had not such plan at all not yet, when he could feel that effable feeling of being inside of his lover and the hotness and tightness which envelopes his dick was almost unbearable. He had to move or otherwise he could easily cum just from being inside of Armin.

"You can move now. I am okay." Armin assured him. Erwin had still a little doubt about it, but in the end he gave in to him and began slowly moving.

At the beginning he tried to be as gentle as he could, causing the minimum pain to his partner, but then he just lost it as well as Armin and he began to thrust in furious pace.

"AHHH….YEAH….ERWIN…..It feels good…. More…." Armin was moaning and panting Erwin's name. He was madly thrusting into him satisfying his own urge to have him, to dominate him, ravish him and fuck him into the mattress.

And then when he hit THAT sweet spot inside Armin cried out even louder. "OH YES…..THERE ERWIN…MORE…. FUCK ME HARDER…" he was begging him not aware of himself anymore. The only thing the both of them were able to think was the urge to reach the heaven and forget the outside world.

But after some minutes of furious thrusting Armin with a loud scream came and he covered his abdomen and Erwin chest with his hot sticky sperm. Erwin feeling the sudden tightness, with last three thrust came hardly inside of Armin.

He exhaustedly fell on top of Armin, catching his breath. Then he tentatively pulled out and lay down next to Armin and took him into his embrace.

"That was wonderful." Armin stated with his breath still erratic and heart beating like a locomotive.

"Definitely… this was something that I cannot describe with words. Somehow I cannot describe it words. It was the best sex I had in a while."

Armin blushed. "That means, that you are not disappoint with me?"

"No… why should I? At first I was scared that maybe I would hurt you, when we take in consideration the fact that you were a virgin, you excelled more than well. But it has nothing to do with experience. When the two partners really love each other and that is the only thing which matters, because without love it cannot work out. "

"I agree. I am so happy that I have give my virginity to someone with whom I am in love it and who also loves me back. And that feeling is priceless. "

Erwin pulled Armin closer and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"So true… But for now let get some rest, before Levi will come and will make fuss about it. Let enjoy this moment till the fullest."

Armin smiled and cuddled even closer to Erwin´s chest, where he leaned his head on. Erwin gently smiled and before he closed his eyes in the deserve sleep he kissed Armin on his lips. Then both of them fall asleep.

…

Stay tuned :D


	11. Suspicious mission

**Suspicious mission**

The next day, Erwin and Armin were still lying in the bed and enjoying their moment. They clang to each other so tightly, like they never wanted to be separated again.

Erwin seeing Armin peacefully sleeping on his chest, made him relieved that what they did yesterday wasn't just his dream but reality. He was the happiest man in the whole freaking universe because he made love to the one who has stolen his heart and who became his number one priority in his life.

He didn't want to move, lying here in the bed with Armin in his arms was the total perfection. However, this idyllic moment didn't last long.

Without any warning or announcement the door on the bedroom opened with a loud scrunching sound surprising a little the older blond, who looked at his lover, who still was peacefully sleeping on his chest. Erwin than looked up and rolled his eyes.

It was no one else than Levi, who had this style of entering someone´s room exerted and mastered really well.

"What do you want, Levi?"Erwin asked causally, with his arms still around the younger blonde.

"I need to talk to you, Erwin." Levi answered.

"As you can see, I am quite busy right now. "

"You don't have to remind me of it. I am not blind, you know. I am truly sorry for my bad timing, but this matter cannot wait any longer. "

Erwin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What is it this time that cannot wait, huh?"

"I am sorry for my unappreciated timing but I need to talk to you, now if it would be possible."

"Now you say?" and he exhaled in boredom. "Give me 10 min and wait for me in my office. "

"Ok, don't be late. If you do, then don't wish me. Trust me, I would also rather be so lovey-dovey with Eren like you are now, but this matter just simply cannot wait."

"…" Erwin didn't say anything on it. He gestured that Levi should leave. Levi got it and tentatively closed the door behind him and headed towards Erwin´s office.

Erwin unwillingly and with careful movements slipped out from the bed, covering Armin with the blanket. Thank God, Armin was a heavy sleeper. Then he went up to his chair and began to dress up. When he was finished with it, he went back to the bed, drew back some strands from Armin face and gave a light kiss on his nose.

Then he stood up and as quietly as he could, walked out from their room. On the way to his office he was thinking about what Levi wanted to discuss with him that badly, that without any shame he just walked in like his room was a columbary.

When he finally arrived, Levi was already sitting in the chair, impatiently for him to show up.

"Finally, I thought I would sprout root here till you would honor me with your presence "He said sarcastically. Erwin pretended he hasn't heard that. He sat down on his chair behind the huge oak table and crossed his legs.

"What is that urgent matter you wanted to discuss with me?"

"It is about the next mission."

"What about it?"

"It is just that that Armin and Eren are the chosen one for it. There wouldn't be anything wrong with it, but except the part that they are supposed to go and explore a territory between our Castle and the place of the MP´s."

Erwin sharpened. "Who was the one to come up with this shit?"

"Don't look at me. You know that I would be the last person to send them straightly into the filthy claws of those pigs… This mission was planned by Pixis…"

Erwin took three or four deep breaths to stay steady and calm. "I should have known that that old drunkard would come up with such an absurdly mission like that. By the way, how you know that?"

"He sent a letter yesterday. And he emphasized that Armin and Eren should go alone there."

Erwin eyebrow twitched. "Like hell I will allow them to go there alone. Is this mission indispensable?"

Levi looked aside. He wasn't delight with this idea. "Unfortunately, yes it is. Pixis want to test Armin and Eren abilities in such a mission like going to do and penetrate into the enemy territory and do some spying and research and then quickly escape and safely come back and report what happened."

Erwin just shook his head in disbelief. "I haven't heard this much bullshit for a long time."

"Me neither. I don't know if he were by his conscious when he sent this letter or not but now we have to think about how we can ensure that Eren and Armin´s safety."

Erwin tried to somehow adapt and deal with it. But his inner voice was whispering that this must be just a well planned trap from the MP ´s.

Then he suddenly spoke up. "What if this whole bullshit is just a perfectly camouflaging trap from those pigs?"

Levi looked at Erwin with widened eyes. The sudden realization hit him really strongly. "Shit…. You might be right." He hit the arm of the chair with full force.

"Why I haven't thought about it earlier?" He was totally ashamed that as a Corporal, he wasn't counting with the fact that letter, could be also just a bait to lure Eren and Armin out and then they could have a short process with capturing them.

His blood was boiling and he stood up and began to walk up and down in the office. He was so pissed and irritated that he couldn't just calmly sit there.

Erwin looked at him with concern. "Hey, Levi…. Are you alright? Have I said something wrong?"

"No… it is just that I am pissed off. If you wouldn't say what you said, than I would blindly give out the command to Eren and Armin to go and accomplish the mission. But when you came up with this possibility I realized that this whole mission crap must be a perfectly planned plan from those assholes. "And he walked up and down in the office nervously.

"So what you think about it, you think that this idea came from those idiots?"

"Frankly said, I wouldn't be surprised at all. They are capable to do anything to achieve their goals. Those pigs…. I hate them … And truly said, Pixis wouldn't give out order like this. He really knows that Eren is the main target for the MP´s. Now when I think about it…. I am an idiot. Falling for this shit … oh got… "

He was blaming himself for not seeing through this whole thing. Erwin shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Levi. I wouldn't have thought about it either, but thanks to the events, which took place recently, I am more and more convinced that the MP´s are standing behind this bullshit. They are thinking that we are as stupid as to fall for this. But thank God, we have revealed it in time. "

Levi loudly exhaled. He took other three deep breaths to calm himself down and then he sat back where he was sitting.

"So what are we going to do?"

"This a good question. That is true that this whole mission is just a fanciful crap coming from the MP´s we should accomplish it. Albeit, with some changes. Firstly, we shall let them think that Eren and Armin are going and everything is going according to their wishes. However, they will not be aware of the fact that we also will be going with those two."

"Hmm…. Not bad…. But what if they will try to catch or try to attack Eren and Armin?" He wasn't that delighted when he imagined the scene.

"Then we will interfere and clearly explain them to not playing with our patience and laying their fingers on our precious two Cadets. It is total out of question. If they will not listen to our warnings, then we will use some more drastically measurements to make them clear that they will never get what they want. Not in this lifetime, I can guarantee. Honestly, I must convey that from the last confrontation, they become our official enemy, which we have to defeat at all cost and protect those, who are the most important to us and also to humanity."

"I agree with you. For me, they are just unyielding parasites, who needs to be exterminated as soon as it possible to avert them from polluting the air and causing any further problems. I would be my pleasure to take care of them, one by one to show them that they are just fucking rats, after which nobody would mourn and will let drop a single tear."

"As I see, you look forward this mission more than anyone else. By the way, we have to let Armin and Eren known about our next "mission"."

"You are right. I would be awkward if we let them out of this. "And then he burst out in a sarcastic laughter.

Erwin rolled his eyes but then he also gave a fake smile.

"So, to summarize it up, Eren and Armin will be exploring their territories and doing their job, while will keep an eye on them, from a safe distance. And when they will try something, we will immediately interfere and teach them some things."

"So we agreed, then. Now, let´s tell the boys about this." And then Levi left Erwin´s office. He immediately went to find Eren and tell him about is going on. Erwin did the same. But he went back to bedroom, where Armin was still slowly waking up.

This mission will be a completely different from those, in which they have already participated. But this time, they will be prepared because they are aware who the enemies are, and what they can be expecting from them ….

….

Stay tuned :D


	12. You never learn

**You never learn, huh?**

After they agreed, Levi left Erwin´s office and went too looked for Eren. Eren was in the stable doing his duties as feeding, brushing and cleaning the horses and etc. He was so absorbed in his duties that he firstly didn't recognize Levi standing behind him with a satisfied grin on his face. He really appreciated Eren´s hard work and how determined he was to excel in front of the Corporal.

Eren was finishing with the grooming, when he felt warm palms on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. He smiled when he recognized the person standing behind him.

He immediately, hugged him. Levi didn't protest, even he was more than happy for it. He reciprocated the hug and not just that, he pulled him closer and attacked those luring lips of his lover with such intense that, Eren got goose-bumps and his body began to shiver. When they parted, Eren almost fell down but Levi hold him tightly, so Eren was still on his feet, however, his legs turned into jellies and if Levi wouldn't have hold him, he definitely would fell down.

Levi couldn't help just to grin, seeing his lover how vulnerable and shameless state he was in.

Levi gave some time to Eren to get a hold if himself. When Eren was finally in the normal state, he asked.

"Something has happened, Levi?"

"Yes…. But…I think it would be better, if we discuss it in my office. So, leave the rest of your work to the others, and come with me. We need to discuss and plan the next mission. "

"Ok, as you wish, Corporal. But wait here, I will be back in a minute, I just need to ask Jean to finish it for me. "

"Take your time, babe. "And before he let him go, he kissed him again on the lips.

Eren after that run out of the stable and headed towards the dorms. After three minutes he was back.

"You are fast… "Levi gave a not bad face.

"I surprised myself to. Albeit, I would have been much quicker, if Jean wouldn't begin with his annoying complaining speech. I got fed up and my hand accidentally slipped, he gave in. "

Levi rolled his eyes. "Interesting… but now let´s not waste any more time and let´s go to my office."

And so they left the stable and they headed towards Levi´s office. On the way they were holding hands, and of course Levi couldn't help from grapping Eren´s ass. It was too good opportunity to let it go to waste.

Eren just rolled his eyes. When they finally arrived, Levi opened the door and as for a gentleman, let Eren to step in first.

"Take a sit. What you have some coffee?" he asked. Eren smiled gently.

"Yes, honestly I coffee would be more than appreciate, thanks."

When the coffees were ready, he took the plate with the cups and came up to the coffee table and served the coffee. Eren reached out for his cup.

"What is that you wanted to discuss with me?"

Levi sat down and he also reached out for his cup. "It is that, there is a mission on which you and Armin are assigned to go. But … "And he had a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"There wouldn't be anything suspicious on it, if the purpose of the mission wouldn't be going to explore and sneak into the territory of the MP´s. When I discussed it with Erwin, we found out… however, we aren't really sure about our suggestions…. Even though, we think that this mission is just a camouflaging trap from the MP´s who tries to get you at all costs."

Eren looked at him with a disbelieving expression. "Are you sure that the MP´s are behind that?"

"We are suspecting it. We do not proclaim it for sure; however we know that those pigs are capable to do anything to reach their goals."

Eren had a sip of his coffee. "It is interesting…. According what you have said I am not really pleased that I and Armin have to go on this mission because it has more than enough failings to worry about."

"I know… I understand your worries and trust me I am not twice as happy to let you go on it as Erwin isn´t happy about letting Armin go on this mission. And so we discuss it and came to a conclusion that, you are not going alone. We will also going with you but we will keep our distance and controlling the events from behind. We needs make those pigs believe that you are that stupid that you will walk straightly into their claws. However, if they will try to harm or attack you, we will immediately interfere and make a short process with them. "

Eren exhaled loudly. "I don't know if it will work out, Levi. What if they are counting with this option also? They know that, they cannot underestimate us and have to count with every kind of scenario…." He wasn't convinced about the success of this mission. He still has some doubts, which was naturally.

Levi heavily signed. "I know that you have some doubts about it, I have some doubts too, but so far this is the only option for us. Otherwise, they would easily catch you and imprisoned you and that is what we have to avert at all costs."

Eren drank the rest of his coffee and put the cup on the plate. "I understand it and know that you will do anything for keeping our asses safe, albeit something inside of me is still telling, what if… what if…"

Levi also drank his coffee, put the cup on the plate and then grabbed Eren´s hand into his and looked into his eyes with all seriousness.

"I know that is whole mission thing sound like a bad joke or something, but we have to do it. If we ignore this, the MP´s would think that we looked through the game and that is what we cannot allow to happen. We need to make them believe that soon they will get what they want without putting any effort into it. But then, when the time comes, we will show them, that fooling and making fun of us was a really bad idea. "

"I envy your optimistic way of thinking, Levi. I know that I should be the optimistic one here, but after the meeting with the MP´s I have mixed feelings and lot of uncertainties when it comes to them. "

"Eren, please believe me… I know that you and Armin are already taking a huge risk but we have no other choice than join their stupid game and then exterminate till no one will be left behind."

Eren wasn't really convinced by Levi´s words; however there was no other choice as Levi said. They have to play this game, if they wanted or not.

Levi squeezed Eren´s hand strongly to let him feel that he will be there with him and will protect him even if he has to pay the highest price. Eren smiled at him finally.

"Ok, I will do as you say, Levi. Just say what to do and I will do it."

"That is much better approach from you. Don't worry anything will be alright. It is not a coincidence that you are the humanity´s only hope and I am the humanity strongest soldier. Don't forget it. "

"And Armin knows about this mission?" Eren asked him.

"I think Erwin is now telling him about it."

After they settled everything, Levi pulled the younger lover closer and kissed him. He could not just sit there and do nothing to him.

…..

Erwin after Levi´s made his leave stood up and went back to his room. He was hoping that he would find Armin there. As he stepped in the room, he gasped in relief. Armin was still in the room. Armin on the sound of the opening door redirected his attention to them. When he saw Erwin entering the room, he gave him a gently smile. Erwin´s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"Something, happened Erwin that I have found your spot in the bed empty?"

Erwin loudly sighed. "Yes, there is something that I have to tell you. So please sit down and hear me carefully out."

Armin had somehow a bad feeling about it. Erwin´s concerned expression and steady voice made him worry.

"What happened, Erwin? " He asked him with a caressing voice. Erwin gave him a fake smile. And Armin knew it, that this smile wasn't a genuine one, that was for sure.

"What has happened Erwin? You are hiding something, aren't you?"

"I am not hiding anything, Armin. Believe me. It is just about the new mission on which you and Eren are assigned to go."

"And what about it? Spill it out, already."

Erwin took a deep breath and spoke up. "It is that you and Eren suppose to go and sneak into the MP´s territory to find out about their latest activities. There wouldn't be anything suspicious about it, if this whole bullshit wouldn't come from the MP´s themselves. Me and Levi are suspecting that the MP´s have come up with this shit and sent the letter under Commander Pixis name to look truth-worthy."

Armin paused in thoughts. "You may be right, Erwin. This is more than suspicious. We need to be realistic. There is no way that Pixis would come up with this, because he knows that Eren is the number one pray on the list of the MP´s. Secondly, sneaking in their territories and look around there, seriously? For me it doesn't make any sense at all."

"You are absolutely right, Armin. I thought the exact same thing. This is just bullshit and every normal people with some basics would think that there must be something behind."

"I agree. But what are we suppose to do, if we know the truth?"

"I discuss it with Levi and we came to a conclusion that we have to make them believe that you are really going to accomplish this mission and so they can easily capture you. But…. Here comes the twist of the plot…. You will really go on that mission pretending that you are doing everything you are demand to do. However, I and Levi will come also with you but in a safe distance so they will not have any idea about us and so they will be still in the belief that you two stupidly have fallen for the trap. However, we have agreed with Levi that if they will try to attack you we will immediately interfere and spoil their fun and teach them a lesson for life. "

"Hmm… I get it now… so we will play the dump one while you will be keeping are backs safe and when the situation will drastically change you will appear and just then will the real "fun" begin."

"Something in that way, we have to teach them a lesson, that we are not the one to fool around with."

"That is true. They need to be stopped as soon as possible. They maniacally believe in something that has no foundation. They are proclaiming that everything they do, are doing for humanity safety. But I have to say that this statement is highly contradictory to what are they doing in reality. If they were really concern about humanity safety, they wouldn't be that eager to hunt down the only person who can face the Titans and saving humanity. "

"You hit the nail by its head, Armin. That is why we have to face them and fight them. They must be exterminated, because they themselves are the biggest enemies for humanity not Eren."

"So, the plan is, that I and Eren will normally go on the mission, do what is demand from us not to evoke some suspicion in the MP´s. And when they will try something on us, you will come and we know the rest. "

Erwin smiled. But this time, the smile wasn't faked. "I am amazed by your tactics, as always. I am not surprised that the MP´s are interested in you."

Armin blushed. "I –I am not that good as you think. "

Erwin came closer to the younger blonde and took his hand into his own. "Don't say that, Armin. You are the smartest person I know. You are smarter than me. And that is something to say. You should value yourself a little bit more, Armin."

The young blonde bowed his head trying to hide his embarrassing. Erwin cupped his head with the other free hand and lifted up.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, Armin. You know that you are a really talented guy with the smartest mind and most beautiful body, to be honest. And it is not a coincidence that you have captured my attention and conquered my heart. And to prove it let me show you how much I care about you…"

Then he leaned closer so their faces were just inches away, he looked deeply into Armin´s eyes with the endless love and desire he is feeling towards him. Armin seeing it, gulped dryly and his heartbeat literally stopped beating for a while.

Erwin not waiting any longer pasted his lips on Armin´s. The kiss was first gentle, but then he deepened the kiss more and more and Armin couldn't help just gave into the sensation caused by the sweet and passionate kiss of his lover.

….

The day of leaving for the mission….

It was already noon, when they met at the town gate. They have talked about the plan the evening before the departure. They thoroughly went through the whole plan, to avoid any possibilities of mistakes. They know more than well, that they have just one chance, not more or less.

Eren and Levi were already at the gate when the two blonde lovers have approached them.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Erwin tried to easy the atmosphere a bit.

"If that means killing those stupid assholes, then yes I am ready." Levi responded causally.

Erwin looked at Armin and Eren. "So you know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Yes, we know it."

"Good. Now you go first, I and Levi will be closely following you, while hiding ourselves, so they will not have any suspicion. But for now, let´s leave the chit-chat for later, now let´s go."

And so Armin and Eren went forwards while Levi and Erwin were closely following them from a safe distance and being really careful to not be exposed by the enemy.

They were walking for four hours when, Armin and Eren stopped. Eren began to nervous for some reason. "Armin, to be honest, I have a feeling that someone is already watching us."

"Nah… I don't think so, even you may be right, but you know that we need to concentrated and don't pay attention to anything else. Just focus on the mission, okay?"

Eren exhaled deeply. "You are right. Let´s continue."

And so they continued in their journey. After two hours of walking, they arrived to the part of the woods, which belonged to the MP´s.

They just barely crossed the invisible border and in less than 1 minute they were surrounded by at least 10 members of the MP´s guards.

"Haha… look what we have here."The capturer said derisively.

Armin and Eren looked around and they were outnumbered for sure. Armin counted at least 12 members. Eren dryly gulped. He began to be nervous but he knows that he must keep his cool façade as long as he can. He must play the role of the victim really credibly so those shit-stains will not suspect anything.

"You poor things, you have no idea in what you have got yourself into it. But surprisingly, I am shocked how immature and irresponsible your superiors were, when they just sent you two on this mission. We thought, they would be more careful when it comes to you, as it was at that meeting. But as we can see, they were just playing the machos and heroes and in reality all they can come up was empty talks. "

Eren´s eyebrows twitched. "You better watch your mouths…"

"Or what will happen? You will kill us? Hah, don't make me laugh, you brat."

"You better listen, what Eren said. If you don't, you can really burn yourself very badly."

"You are the one to talk, blonde. Have you even considered the situation in what are you in?"

"Yes I have, perfectly. That is true that you are outnumbering us, but it doesn't mean automatically that you have won."

"Aren´t you a little full of yourself, my little friend, huh?"

"No I am not. You may have the numbers but you have already overlooked the fact, that Eren is a titan-shifter and could easily kill all of you in blink of an eye."

"You got the point. But still, if we can prevent him from transforming, he is a just a useless brat, like you."

Levi and Erwin watching the situation from a safe distance, hiding between lops. Levi´s blood was slowly boiling.

Armin sarcastically smiled. "You really think that we are that stupid?"

"What if we say, you are. The whole mission think was just a trap to lure you two out from the castle so we could have an easy job to capture you and imprisoned you. And you fools with you superiors have fallen for it. Hahahaha. How despicable this whole Scout Legion shit is. Let yourself to be tricked that easily, seriously? Who haven't even count that this mission could be just a good opportunity to capture you?"

Armin and Eren were on their edges, when their lost it. "Watch your mouth you, asshole. You are the one who were totally fooled, you know."

Then Armin looked up at the trees. It was the signal. Then suddenly two other members of the Scout Legion appeared. And there weren't anyone else than Levi and Erwin.

Levi derisively looked at the shocked guards. "So you think that we are immature and irresponsible, huh? Tch…. So let me correct you then, you primitive parasites. "

"How do you dare us call parasites?"

"Simply, because I can and honestly, you are just and annoying blood sucking leeches, which needs to be exterminated from this planet."

He said it with his typical cold and calm voice.

"Watch your mouth, or you will regret it." One of the guards said in defense.

Levi sarcastically snorted. "Oh… I am shaking from fear and I don't know what to do." He said ironically.

The guards were pissed off. Levi just took liberties too far.

"You are still four on us."

"And…? You seems to forget that I am humanity strongest and Eren is humanity only hope. And all you can come up with is that you have 12 people? Seriously? You will be death in less than 4 minutes, if you will not stop this bullshit."

"Don't underestimate us, we might not be as strong as you, but we are still able to defeat you."

"I see, you guys have a seriously death wish… so… " He looked at Erwin and Eren…. "Shall we have some fun with them?"

Erwin and Eren smiled. "Yes, we cannot wait"

Levi didn't anything else to know. In less than a second he was already behind one of those guards with his blade positioned under his neck.

"So, you say you can defeat us, huh?" the guard looked at the others.

"Don't look like you have seen a ghost or something, go and kill them!"

Levi shook his head. "Tch …. Tch …. "And with one move he cut his head off.

Levi looked at Eren."Eren! Transform. NOW!"

"Yes, Sir." And so Eren bit his hand and a huge grey cloud appeared followed a loudly sound.

When the clouds disappeared, a huge Titan was standing in front of the other guards. Seeing that, they literally shit themselves and instead of attacking, they were turning on their heels and try to escape but it was dam too late for them.

Eren in his Titan form was twice as quick and strong as in his human form so catching four of them with one hand wasn't a big deal at all.

He lifted his hand with his prey in his hand. The guards were begging for their life and tried to somehow escape but all they trying went into waste. Then Eren clenched his fist so hard, he squished them like fruits and the blood was spattering like a fountain in every direction.

The rest of them, seeing how they "colleagues" have ended, horrifyingly tried to run away but Erwin and Levi didn't gave them a single chance.

However, one of them sneaked behind Armin and pressed a knife under his neck.

Armin cried out by the sudden attack, but he knew it that he cannot struggle or the knife will directly cut his throat and he will bleed to death.

Erwin immediately turned and when he saw that guard holding a knife under his beloved neck a knife he paled and almost forgot to breath.

That shit-stain was the only one left. The others were killed by Levi and Eren.

When Levi was finished he looked at Armin and he wasn't really pleased with the sight.

"What you want you, asshole?" Erwin asked.

"I just thought that while you were occupied with killing I would have a little fun with this pure and unskilled blonde."

Erwin´s eyes widen and his blood was boiling. "Don't you dare to touch him, or I will tear you into pieces with my two bare hands you, trash."

Erwin shivered by the thought of that sick bastard laying his filthy hands on his lover. He crossed the line and now he will going to pay for it with the highest price.

"Let him go! NOW!"

"Why would I, huh?" He even leaned closer o Armin´s exposed neck and licked it.  
Armin couldn't move because the knife, but when he felt that disgusting tongue of his on him, he wasn't twice happy for it. And to top it, that son of bitch began to sexual harass him in front of Erwin.

That was just too much on Erwin. He pulled out his blade and with two perfect movements found himself standing behind that sick bastard. He grabbed strongly the hand with a knife and has literally twisted it and broke it. The guard cried out in pain.

When Armin felt that the knife was no more pressing by his neck he run towards Levi than he saw how Erwin made a short process with that asshole molester.

He grabbed him and force to look at him.

"You have chosen the wrong person for your sick fantasies and now it is the time for you to die."

And he without any mercy or emotion stabbed him and cu his head off.

Then he let go of the lifeless body and approached his lover, who immediately hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me. That bastard began to touch me and lick me… It was disgusting…"

"Erwin enveloped Armin into his protective and warm arms around Armin and kissed him on his forehead.

"Psst… it is okay… I am here with you now… Don't think about it anymore. When we will be back at the castle, I will do my best to vanish that memory away."

Levi rolled his eyes. It was the time to give some privacy for those two lovebirds and so he refocused on Eren who was still in his Titan form.

He helped him out of it and took him into his arms. Eren was so out of energy that he wasn't able to even walk and so Levi scooped him into his arms.

"Are you alright, Eren?" he asked him with a husky and caressing voice.

"Yes, but I am so tired, the Titan form has literally sucked all my energy out of me"

Levi gently smiled. "It is understandable. For now, I will carry you back okay?"

"Okay" he smiled and then he gave a light kiss on his lips.

"Oi brat, don't provoke me, or I will not restrain myself and will take you here and now."

Eren chuckled. "I didn't mean to provoke you."

"You are a little devil, aren't you?"

"I am an angel."And he sticks his tongue out on him.

"You …. You better watch out…. When we will be back in the castle… I will punish you…"

"But Corporal… I was a good boy…"

"Yeah, yeah … and I am Santa …." And both of them burst out in laughter.

…..

Stay tuned :D


	13. unpleasant news

The mission ended in a victorious triumph. However it does not automatically meant that they have won the war. Knowing how importunate and obsessive with Eren and his ability the MP´s are, they will not give up so easily.

And after this battle it was more than obvious that the MP´s will not welcome them with opened arms when they will bump into each other, again.

But for now the most important thing for our heroes was to get back to the Castle. Levi was carrying Eren in a bridal style, but then it became a little difficult and tiring and so Levi changed the position, so Eren found himself on his back. He wrapped his hands around Levi´s neck and legs around his waist. It was a more comfortable position for both of them. Eren leaned his head next to Levi´s and after five minutes he felt asleep.

Levi just smiled. He knew that Eren was almost completely wasted, when he cut him out from his Titan form, so it was natural and understandable that Eren had fallen asleep.

The other duo actually wasn't fighting with this kind of situation. They were just holding hands, walking as close to each other as possible and chatting about some trivial stuff.

Finally, after a long and exhausting journey they reached the Castle. They immediately headed to their rooms.

...

Eren was still asleep when they arrived back. Levi immediately headed towards their room, where he carefully put Eren down on the bed. He sat down on the verge, one hand moved up to Eren´s face and put the long brown strands of his hair which was sticky but at the same time still soft and silky on touch behind his ears.

He just sat there watching Eren´s peacefully sleeping face. It was a rare opportunity to see Eren´s sleeping face. But when he had this opportunity, he wasn't disillusioned; even it was much more beautiful display than it occurs in his vivid dreams.

After some time, he covered Eren with a blanket and stood up. With the idea of taking bath he undressed. He was really regardful and attentive not to wake his lover up. When he was indoctrinated that Eren was still sleeping like a log, he headed towards the bathroom. It was a really tiring day and a bath was more than welcomed.

...

Erwin and Armin seeing Levi with his precious load on his back heading towards their room, they decided to do the same thing.

They reached their room. Erwin opened the door and let Armin to step in first. When Armin stepped in, he closely followed him and closed the door behind him. Armin went up to their bed and sat down on the verge of it.

"Finally, it is over at least for now." He sighed in relief.

"I am glad that we are safely back. But from now on we must be really careful and vigilant with the MP´s. I highly doubt that they will leave us alone. "

"You got the point. They think that if they are the MP´s then they can do everything what they want. But it is not true. Their notion about saving humanity from the Titans with extermination the one who can stop them is just ridiculous and a totally nonsense and make me sick."

Erwin went up to the window, leaned against the wall, crossed his hands and looked out the window with a concerned look on his face.

"Honestly, I think that they want to capture him and make some experiments on him just because they could not swallow the bitter pill that there is someone much stronger and much more capable to fight against the Titans then themselves. Besides I am not really persuaded that they want to just provide some experiments on him. I think that they will kill him once they will have the opportunity. And that is something which we cannot allow to happen."

"That is right..." Armin paused in thoughts. There is something what was bugging him for a while but he was unsure if he should or not tell Erwin about it.

Erwin looked at Armin, who was decidedly struggling. He came up to him and sat down next to him.

"Is there something you want to tell me? You look like you want to say something but..."

Armin interrupted him. "I just don´t really know if I should tell you or not. Maybe you will think that I am crazy or that I just imagine things but ..."

Erwin took Armin´s hand into his own and tightly squeezed it.

"Armin, you know that if there is something what is bothering you or you have some problem with someone or something you can freely tell me about it without hesitation. I am always at your service and if I can help than I will do it. And also I would never say anything like you are imagining things or that you are crazy. So please tell, me what is troubling you so much?" He said it with a gently and caressing voice.

Armin took a deep breath and looked at Erwin.

"In the last couple of weeks I have noticed that one of our Cadets is behaving really suspiciously. He is not really friendly, he keeps his distance from the others and I also noticed that in the evenings he left the area of the Castle and disappear in the forest. Not just that... one day I was passing by the stable when I heard him talking with someone about how he hates being here and also he admitted that he admires the MP´s and he will do anything to make the MP´s recognize his hard work and how he is willing to submit his life to them."

Erwin hearing those words from Armin made is eyebrows twitching in anger.

"What? What did you just say? Are you for real?" He asked Armin.

Armin dryly gulped. Erwin´s tone became harsh and cold. "As I said earlier, I was passing by the stable when I heard some voices coming from the inside. Firstly I didn't mean to pay any attention to it but my intuition said that I should stay and so I hide behind the walls so they couldn't see me and listened attentively to every word. At first it was kind of normal conversation but then one of those two began firstly to complain about his current situation, how he was humiliated and made fun of by the older Cadets and superiors and etc... But then suddenly he confessed to the other Cadet and demanded him to keep this secret for himself that this is something which cannot be leaked out, otherwise this whole thing will go in vain and that is something which they cannot afford to happen. The other promised that he will not say anything and so the other one began with the talk. I was really shocked when he was talking about meeting a MP member who was wandering around the Castle and the nearest forest and about how that asshole has convinced him to join them and becoming a rightful member by capturing Eren. It was like a cold shower for me. His way of articulating and extolling the MP´s was really like he was fanatic fan of them. After that I decided to leave them alone and so I quietly and tentatively left without being noticed."

Erwin was carefully listening to Armin´s telling. He tried to keep his steady facade as long as he could but it was almost impossible.

"So, let´s sum up what we have. You proclaim that one of our Cadets is secretly working for the MP´s. "

"Erwin, you know that I never lie. And also I have no reason to jerk you around. I am just telling what I have heard with mine two own ears."

"I am not saying that you are telling nonsense, but for me, honestly, this sounds like a failed joke.

"I know that it may sound like a really failed joke but it isn't."

Erwin squeezed Armin´s hand even more tightly and looked into those sky blue eyes in which he could see that Armin wasn't lying.

Erwin took a deep breath before speaking up."Gees, it sucks. I apologize that I have doubted your words. I know more than well that you would never lie to me when it comes to serious matters like this one."

Armin forced a fake smile. He knew that maybe mentioning this thing wasn't a great idea but now it is too late to back off from it. But even so, he felt the obligation as a Cadet to acquaint the Commander with the facts, which are getting more and more serious and dangerous.

Erwin knew that this smile wasn't a genuine one.

"Listen, Armin. I am seriously sorry for doubting your words at first place. This is something which has never happened before and so I do not really know how to react on it. So please forgive me for it."

"It is okay. I can understand you. As far as I know, I haven't heard that something like this would have happened before. For me it also was a huge shock when I heard it with my two own ears. I was little unsure about telling this to you because someone would say that I imagine things and exaggerate things. But I do not think that I am exaggerating things. As we know, the MP´s are capable of anything to just get what they want."

"You got the point Armin. Frankly speaking, I am more than disenchanted with the MP´s. They maniacally believe that Eren is threat which has to be exterminated is just ridiculous. Eren is the only capable person how can be an equal in fight against the Titans. The MP´s are forgetting a really important thing. Without Eren humanity will be destroyed in no time and the MP´s will not be able to avert that to happen. So... for now, let´s focus on what you have said. There is a traitor between us. He must be stopped at any costs. "

"That is right. But we cannot just walk on him and accuse him of betrayal and aiding and abetting the MP´s with capturing Eren."

"That is true. What do you think we should do?"

"Hmm... Let me think... Let´s say for the next two weeks we will keep a CLOSE watch over him and then we will decide on the next step."

"Not bad idea. Someone will be closely watching him so that our target will not be suspicious that we are watching him. And after those two weeks we will decide on the next step."

Armin just nodded in agreement. Then he came closer to his lover. Erwin looked at him with a suspicious look.

"What are you planning Armin?" But instead of answering the question Armin re-positioned himself so that he now was sitting on Erwin´s lap.

Erwin looked at him with a smirk forming on his face. "Hey, what is the meaning of this? A few moments ago you were talking about serious matters and now you are shamelessly trying to seduce me?"

"It is just you know... "And he purposely moved his lower part a bit higher so their little friends were rubbing against each other through the annoying fabric of pants.

Erwin bit his lip. "You little devil."

"Don´t let my face and look to confuse you. You never know..." And he leaned closer so their lips were just inches away.

"I want you Erwin. I want you so fucking much..."

"Is that so? Than what are you waiting for?"

And he sealed Armin´s lips with his own in a hot deep kiss.

...

Stay tuned :D


	14. Forestall the danger

**Chapter 14: Forestall the danger**

It was morning already even though it was still dark outside. Erwin lazily turned his head from side to side. Even it was dark, he could clearly see Armin´s peacefully sleeping face. It was a rare sight and he felt really honoured to be the only one seeing this blissful moment.

But then he willingly, unwillingly had to get out from this warm and really comfortable hug and bed. He carefully grip Armin´s tiny hands and put down on the pillow. Thankfully he did not wake up just struggled a bit but then just a snore could be heard. Erwin smiled and kissed Armin´s forehead before leaving the bed.

He went up to the window and looked out. The weather looked quite good. The sun was slowly showing up behind the mountain. What a lovely scenario. He took a quick glance on the sleeping Armin before turning his eyes back to the window.

He sighed loudly. It was the time to get some fresh air before work. Going for a walk so soon in the morning is one of his habits which helped him to clear his head.

And so he dressed up, tentatively moved to the door and without causing any noise he closed the door behind and left for his usual walk.

...

Two hours later.

Erwin was sitting in his office, typically buried till head with paperwork and documents. He was going through one important document when someone has knocked on his door.

"Come in" He said, while putting the paper down on the desk with the intention of continuation later on.

The door opened and a relatively annoyed and bored Levi stepped in. Erwin rolled his eyes. He knows that Levi had some other more pleasurable activities in his mind but unfortunately he must wait with them a little.

Levi sat down on the chair and crossed his legs.

"I got your message and I am here. What was so important that I had to put my personal issues aside?"

Erwin heavily sighed. "I know that you wanted to have some fun with Eren, but this matter cannot wait."

Levi snorted. "Ok. I am here as you wanted. Now spill it out what was so "important"". He annoyingly rolled his eyes. Now he could have his fun with Eren but no, it had to be denied by mister eye-brow and his "important speech.

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows. "First of all don´t you dare think that I am enjoying this situation but we have to deal with it."

Levi again rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"To cut the story short, yesterday Armin told me something which cannot be underestimated even if it sound really nonsensical but he assured me that he wasn't lying. He has heard it with his own ears. And I have no reason to doubt his words. So... he says that one of our Cadets is secretly meeting with one of the MP´s."

"Is that so?"

"Yes and not just that. He even confessed to his fellow that the MP member has promised him to make him officially a MP member if he manages to lure Eren out into the forest and catch him. "

Levi´s attention sharpened. "What the fuck is this bullshit?"

"Even I thought that this must be just a bad joke or something but it isn't. Trust me, if Armin says this than this is the fucking truth."

Levi suspiciously looked at Erwin. He still wasn't really convinced about this but when he looked in Erwin´s eyes he knew that what the blond eye-brow was saying is true. He had no reason to jerk around.

"So you say that we have to deal with a traitor."

"Unfortunately, yes. This is the first time since I become the Commander that something like this has occurred. That is why I called for you. We need to think about how to stop that jerk before he can execute his plan and harm Eren. "

Levi wasn't surprised at all. This kind of situation wasn't new for him. A few years ago when he was promoted as a Corporal some of his fellows couldn't swallow the bitter pill of defeat and so they lowered themselves even to betrayal when Levi needed their help the most just to get rid of him and so they could get access to his position. Unluckily for them Levi showed why he is nicknamed as the humanity strongest soldier. And when he found out that his own fellows betrayed him, he did not show any mercy to them and killed them, one by one. And so from that time nobody tried that again. Because they knew that if the try it, Levi would have found them and they would had to pay with their own lives.

The current situation resembles to the ones he had to deal with a few years ago, but with the exception that not him but Eren is the one who will get betrayed and fooled around. That is something which needs to be averted at any costs and the culprit should be punished accordingly.

Levi was silent, absorbing the information and thinking about the tactics how to solve this little problem. What is obvious is that that they have to avert any contact between Eren and that traitor, whoever they did not yet know if they even know each other. He better ask Eren when he is done here.

"The main question is, which one of the Cadets is the black ship, here."

"I know who it is, do not worry about it Levi. You should also know it. He is the one who always complains and feels underestimated and he also does not really like that Eren is pampered by us."

Levi paused in thoughts. Then his eyes widened in a sudden realisation. "Oh... now I know whom are you talking about."

He grinned. Now he remembers that idiot, who has written at least a thousand complains about his situation and stuff.

"So, now that we know who our culprit is, let´s think about how we should catch him. Armin said we should hire other Cadet to make some investigation and follow him everywhere for a week or two and just then we should come up with the decision about his punishment."

Levi shook his head. "Why on Earth we should wait two weeks and just then capture him? It does not give a sense to me. Armin might be a genius and what he says is always right. But this time I cannot agree with him. Maybe he doesn´t want to evoke in that idiot suspicion that we already knew what he is planning but we cannot wait two weeks with our arms crossed and watch what will happen. It is out of the question to just sit on our arses with crossed hands and just watch. You know that I can handle this situation and I assure you that I will do the same thing I have done, few years ago. However this time I will spare his life but it will of course depend on how willingly he will to contribute with us."

"You got the point. That is why I wanted to talk with you about this. You dispose of enough experience to be able to handle this kind of situation. So I think the best option in this scenario will be that to entrust you with this little mission. Your task will be to find and capture him and bring him to my office. And we will see who things will go."

"Thank you, Commander for entrusting this little "mission" to me. I will not let you down on this." The formal speech wasn't necessary but it was out of habit.

"I know it that I will not be let down and you will excel like always. But be sure that he will be in one piece. I want to have a little chat with him. "

"I will try my best no to kill him, but it will demand a huge amount of patience and that is something in which I am really bad at. Anyway, is this all you wanted to discuss with me?"

Erwin paused in thoughts. "Yes, that is all for now. You can go now. The next time we met, I demand some results."

"You don´t say, eye-brow. Now excuse me, I want to have some chit-chat with Eren."

Erwin rolled his eyes. "You are hopeless, Levi. That is for sure."

"You are the one to talk." Erwin didn't say anything on this. Levi knows how to sass back. He even hit the nail on its head. Honestly, the both of them were hopelessly in love with their cute and innocent young lovers.

Since Levi hooked up with Eren, he has changed even he denies to admit it. But Erwin cannot be fooled. He knows Levi for a long time so it is not so hard to look trough Levi. He is like an open book for him. But he is happy that he found happiness, finally. After that dark period when he has lost his entire squad he became reclusive, depressive and emotionless. It was a really hard time for him and especially when his own fellows betrayed him. He lost faith in humanity and even tried to take his life once. Luckily Erwin was there to avoid that to happen.

But after meeting Eren his life has taken a dramatic turn. For this Erwin is really grateful to Eren and his influence which he has on Levi. He himself found someone, who is on the same wave as him, whose thinking is similar almost the same as his and is handsome, cute, adorable and his moans are like a symphony to his ears.

"Ok, I am going. Next time I will bring some guest. Be prepared. "

"Just bring it on, Levi. Just then will the real fun begin..."

"You nailed it." And then Levi left Erwin´s office. His footsteps headed towards his room, where Eren was supposed to be.

When he opened the door, he sighed in relief. Eren was sitting on the bed, putting on his shoes.

Levi sat down next to him.

"Eren..."

Eren turned his attention to Levi. "Something is happening? You look a little crabby."

"I just came from Erwin. He told me some unpleasant news."

"What news?" Eren asked curiously, his attention fully concentrated on Levi.

"It is that Armin told Erwin that he overheard a conversation, unintentionally. The conversation was about that one of the Cadets is meeting up with the MP´s. What is more is that the MP´s are promising him that he will become an official member if he manages to lure you out and catch you in the forest. And that is something which we cannot allow to happen."

Eren looked at him with widened eyes. His skin paled. He was in a slight shock. "You ... You are suggesting that someone is after me?" He asked Levi with his voice cracking.

Levi sadly nodded. "Yes. The MP´s convinced one of our Cadets to join them with the vision of becoming a rightful member if he manages to catch you. I and Erwin have agreed that I will go to find him and talk to him if he wants or not."

Eren bowed his head. He needed some moments to absorb this sudden news. He stays silent.

Levi leaned closer and took Eren into his arm and kissed his forehead. "Eren, do not worry I will not allow anybody to hurt and harm you. You are the most precious person to me and I swear to God that I will do anything I can to protect you. And I will not back off from my words. I love you more than anything, you should know that. You give me hope that my life has a meaning that my existence has a purpose. "

Eren snuggled into Levi´s arm more and wrapped his hands around his waist.

"I know it, Levi. And I love you too. More than I should. But risking your own life for me... am I that worthy? Because for everyone I am just a monster..." and the tears have gathered in his eyes. Levi tightened his hug.

"Eren... don´t speak like that. You aren't a monster. You are a normal human being like the others. Even if you are a monster, you are still you. Don´t blame yourself for what your father did. You were a kid back then and he was much stronger than you. But if we look at it, it has a one positive side. You are the only one who can save the humanity, even I am the so called humanity´s strongest but without you I am certain that we will not be able to defeat the Titans. You are needed. I need you. I need you more than you can think. So please do not say this words again, do you understand me, shitty brat?"

Eren hearing these sweet words from Levi made him endlessly happy. He would have never thought that they would be sitting here on the bed, holding each other and exchanging sweet words. But this was for real. Eren let the tears fall down, but these were tears of happiness. Levi with one hand lifted Eren´s head and looked into those beautiful eyes, which were still shining from tears.

"Why are you crying?" He said it with a concerned voice.

"They are happy tears."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Levi had to confirm his words with some action and so he cupped Eren´s chin and lifted a bit so he could kiss him. When their lips meet an electric fraction went through their bodies.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. When their lips parted they deeply looked in each other eyes.

"Eren I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Be a good boy and stay here in the building till I will come back. You are not allowed to leave the building. It is for your own safety. It will be just for today or maximum tomorrow."

"Why?"

"It is simple that Cadet is connected to the MP´s. And it would be risky you to walk freely around the area. And that is why you need to stay here. He can use dirty tricks to trick you and lure you out so you will be vulnerable and will not be able to protect yourself."

"..." Eren didn't say anything on this. He knows that Levi wants the best for him, but...

Levi rolled his eyes. "Eren, please don´t make fuss about it. It applies just for today. Okay? I just want to make sure that you are safe. That is all."

"If you insist, I will just stay here and wait for you."

"That is what I wanted to hear. One more thing..." and he licked his lip. "When I come back I won´t hold back and I will ravish you till the only thing on your mind will be me." Eren blushed heavily.

Just the mere thought of it makes his body shiver. "Then you better hurry up, Corporal." And he bit his lower lip.

"You little... seducing your superior so openly ..." he shook his head in disbelief. When he became so lusty and lewd? Anyway, now he has some things to set before he could lay his hands on his precious shitty brat.

"It is your fault, Levi." He said with a little arrogance in his voice. Levi just snorted.

"Nah... I will remember this, you better prepare your ass, shitty brat. But seriously now, I have to go now. I want to get over it ASAP. "

They exchange one last kiss before Levi stood up and brushed up himself. When he was by the door he gave a last glance to his younger lover.

"Stay here, understand? You are prohibited from leaving the Castle. If you break the rule, I will heavily punish you."

Eren rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was pissed off because Levi treats him like he was still 15. On the other hand it is understandable because the danger is still high and Levi cannot allow himself any mistakes. If something goes wrong, Eren would be the one facing the consequences of this and that is what Levi does not want to occur.

...

It was lunchtime. The Cadets assembled into the dining room. Levi closely watched when that ONE will make his appearance. He was like usual leaning against the wall further back and pretended to be the one to watch over the brats and to smooth-going of the lunch.

He was scanning every face that made its appearance but he could not recognize the face of his target. But then his gaze sharpened when the culprit entered the room. He didn't show any change in his behaviour or in his facial expression.

He decided to catch him directly after the lunch. It would spare him a lot of trouble and problems. Not gazing too much in the direction where the suspect was sitting he noticed that he was sitting almost alone. Just two other Cadets accompanied him.

Twenty minutes later.

Almost everyone was done with their lunch and made their leaves except for that one Cadet and his companions. Levi looked around the dining room which was almost empty except for him and those three brats. Now was the time.

He came closer to the desk where the brats were sitting and still chatting and sat down straight next to the wanted one.

"Hi guys. How are you doing?" he asked causally with his indifferently facade on.

"Quite well Sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yes..." Levi grinned.

"Ok you two can leave for now, I have some business to settle down with your friend."

They looked at him with widened eyes, however they know that defying Levi´s order wasn´t a good idea if they wanted to be promoted one day and be a good example for the others. And so they stood up, excused them and made their exit.

"Finally, we are alone."

Frank, as he was called but until now his name was irrelevant, gulped, he could feel that the Corporal must know something and also that he is in a **HUGE** trouble.

"I don´t like to beat the bush, so let´s move directly to the main point why I am here."

Frank stayed silent. "I heard that there is a traitor between us."

"..."

"And I also heard that someone has some directly or indirectly connections to the MP´s"

Frank tried not to show any emotion or change in his poker face. "Is that so? I do not know about anything, Sir."

Levi put his hand on the desk and turned to Frank. "You don´t know anything, huh?" he said sarcastically.

"No I do not know about it anything, I swear. I have nothing do to with that."

"You cannot fool me, idiot."

"I am not fooling you, Sir. I am telling you the truth."

"If you are not the one I am looking for, then tell me who is the real traitor. "

Frank bowed his head. This was like a hit under the belt. He knew that he cannot jerk Levi around. He nervously began to play with his fingers. Levi immediately noticed it. It was a signal that he is not that innocent as he looks like and he is hiding something.

"I see. You are proclaiming that you have nothing to do with this case but you cannot come up with a single name. Interesting, indeed..."

"It is just that... I ..."

"You what?"

Levi knows that he is fucked up really badly. He even cannot come up with a credible lie. He is even nervously playing with his fingers, which means that something is fishy here.

"I..."

Levi rolled his eyes. He has no all day for it to play with him.

"Do you know what? To cut the story short, we know that you are the traitor we were looking for. And don´t try to hide it. We have a witness who heard your conversation back there, so saying that you are innocent is just out of place."

Frank looked at Levi with a shocked expression.

"What a witness? It cannot be..." he shook his head in disbelief. Now he was screwed up badly. And his situation just got worse.

Levi grinned in triumph."You son of a bitch... you thought that we are that easy to make fool of us? Maybe if our witness wouldn't have overheard your conversation you could execute the plan and Eren would end up in those filthy claws of the MP´s. Luckily the opposite happened and we know everything about it. The remaining question is, why do you wanted to become a MP member?"

Frank refused to answer the question and stayed silent.

"You are not willing to speak, huh? Don´t worry maybe the Commander will make you speak. Now come with me." And he grabbed Frank by his arm and forced him to stand up and followed him.

Frank didn´t say anything just quietly followed Levi. He decided to not to say a single word. But it is highly doubted that this strategy will last long.

...

Stay tuned


	15. Do not mess with us, asshole

**Chapter 15 : Do not mess with us, asshole**

Levi was on his way to the Commander´s office dragging Frank with him, who was not willing to say a single word about his relation to the MP´s.

"Do not dare to play the dumb here, you asshole. We know that you are in touch with the MP´s and that you are planning something against Eren."

Frank just dryly gulped. He knew that is fucked up but still, he hoped that he will get away with it somehow, even if the chance is literally zero.

But he did not say anything on what Levi said. When they finally arrived before Erwin´s office, Levi knocked twice on the door.

"Come in" could be heard from the inside. Erwin was already waiting for them to arrive.

Levi opened the door and stepped in dragging Frank with him.

Erwin looked up from the papers, which he was holding, just to pretend that he was working.

He thoroughly scanned Frank from his toes to his head and vice versa. Frank was getting nervous as Erwin was scanning him that thoroughly.

After a while Erwin spoke up. "So, you are the one, who is rumored to have some business with the MP´s, even though that it is strictly prohibited. "

Frank did not say anything on this. He tried to keep his composure and poker face to show that what they are saying has nothing to do with him.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Sir." He replied coldly. Levi went to the window and crossed his arms.

"So you say that you have no idea what we are talking about?"

"That´s right, I do not even know what the hell is going on and why I must be here."

Both Levi and Erwin snorted out loudly in annoyance. "You know more than well what we are talking about, so please stop with that lame excuses. We have evidence that you are plotting something with the MP´s behind our backs. "

Frank snorted. "What evidence? You have nothing against me."

"Oh you poor soul, then I must disappoint you. We have someone who heard your conversation with another guy, talking about how you are fed up with us and that you are meeting with the MP´s almost every evening in the forest plotting a plan how to catch Eren."

Frank´s eyes widened in the sudden shock."What the hell is this bullshit? "He tried to keep his emotions in a close leash so he would not betray himself and also not to evoke any suspicion.

Levi and Erwin knew more than well, that he is a hard nut to crack and he is not the type who loses his nerves so easily and blurt out something which he shouldn't.

"It seems that we have to deal with a really stubborn and too self-confident persona, who thinks that he can easily get away. However, you will not get away with this. I guarantee you that you will be accordingly punished for that. "

"Why should I got be punished? I did not do anything wrong. Besides, how can you believe in someone´s words, which he cannot support it with proofs?"

"Because he is someone who stands really close to us and he is more than reliable, and he has no reason to lie to us."

"You cannot be serious, that guy must have imagined things. I have never said anything about meeting up with the MP´s and also I would never do such a thing. Why should I? There is no reason to it."

"So you are saying that our witness is imagining things and lying? "

"Yes he is… He is just a fat liar, who has some problem with me or something. Otherwise, I cannot explain why he reported me. "

Erwin got pissed. He just literally called his Armin a fat liar. "Repeat that again and I swear I will tear you into pieces and feed it up with the Titans, you asshole."

When it comes to Armin, Erwin become really sensitive and highly protective. And he did not forgive anyone who tries to insult or harm his lover.

"Oh… I see … so that jerk is one of your puppies, good to know."

"What did you just say?" Erwin was boiling with rage. And when he does it, it does not mean anything good for the others.

"Oh… so the guy who reported me is one of your favorites, how surprising. I do not know which method did he use to convince you about that bullshit he was talking about, but I have a guess."

"Watch your mouth you idiot, otherwise you can say goodbye to your miserable life." Now Levi was the one who got angry.

He had so much better things to do, but no he had to be here listening to this shit-stains words, which were clearly insulting Erwin´s lover. He looked at Erwin who was trying really hard to keep his poker face on. But it was really hard when this pile of shit was insulting the one he loves.

Frank was feeling that he was dancing on the verge of the ice berg and he knows that just one step and everything is lost. But now that both the Commander and the Corporal are pissed, there is nothing to lose anymore. Anyway, he would end up beaten, imprisoned or even be killed. And he knows that in the moment when Levi came for him but at least he enjoyed playing with the bosses even if it was just for this time in his life.

However, it was not such a good idea in the end.

"You will kill me? Oh go ahead, but then you will never get the info you wanted to hear. "

"You little piece of shit. Who do you think you are?"

"I am just a mere Cadet, who is innocently accused of something that has nothing to do with me. Why?"

"You arrogant bastard…" Levi snorted disgustingly. His hands were on his blades already. This idiot was making him boiling with rage. Erwin was in the same situation besides that he had not his blades with him.

"You better spill out what you know and we spare your useless and unworthy life or if you refuse, then Levi will demonstrate on you that we did not tolerate a NO answer. " Erwin said with a really cold and steady voice.

Frank gulped. He looked at Levi who was polishing his blade with a tissue and also testing the sharpness of the blades.

"There is no escape for you, so do not make us wait any longer and speak up already." Levi was getting really impatient. He wanted to get over it ASAP so he could play with his Eren, who was still patiently waiting for him in his room.

"OK…. Yes, I admit that I have some connection to the MP´s. They offered me such a deal that I just could not turn down and from which both sides could have its own profit. I could have earned a good position and they could have Eren for their experiments."

Levi´s eyes and ears sharpened as he heard Eren´s name. He came closer to Frank and grabbed him under his collar and lifted him.

"Why would you let the MP´s get Eren?"

"Honestly? I hate Eren to the core of my heart. For me he is just a monster, who brought disaster upon us and thanks to him many of us had to die unnecessarily."

Levi lost it. It was like a last nail into the coffin. He got so angry that he pushed Frank against the nearest wall, with one hand he took out the blade and was ready to cut his head off, when he felt a strong head stopping him.

"Do not do that Levi, we need him alive. " Erwin said it with still a steady voice.

"But … but…"

"Stop it Levi. You know that we cannot just kill him. He has some info, which we need to know if we want to stop the MP´s for once and for all."

Frank even if he was pushed to the wall and a really sharp blade was hold under his neck could not help but chuckle hysterically.

"Stop the MP´s? Ha-ha-ha-h-ha good joke."

Levi pressed the blade even closer to the neck, right to the place, where the arteries were. The blade was slightly brushing the skin.

"What is so funny about it, you pig?"

"You will never stop them. They are so determined and have a huge base of soldiers and stuff to catch that monster kid."

"You…son of a bitch…" Levi was boiling with rage, hatred, that if Erwin would not standing right behind his back and hold the hand with the blade, he would have already executed this shit-stain.

"How can be so sure about it?" Erwin asked.

"I just know it. They are already planning and invasion so, you better prepare for your death. "And he began maniacally to laugh.

Levi looked at Erwin, who shook his head in disagreement.

"Do not kill him yet. For him the prison will be a good place, where he can learn some discipline and behavior."

"You better not think that in the prison you will have a good life, trust me. You will undergo the exact same or even worse treatment as Eren did, but with the exception that your conditions will be much worse than his were. And now Levi please take this captive where he belongs. "

Levi pulled the blade away from Frank´s neck and grabbed him by his arm.

"NOW come with me you piece of shit. You will regret that you have even born."

And so Levi and now the captive left Erwin´s office. Erwin went to the window and look out of it. He needs to bring himself to other thoughts. But then he smirks. The only person who could bring him to other thoughts was his beloved blonde lover.

And so he turned on his hills and went out from his office. He needed some distraction as much as Levi and he knew it where to found it and so he headed towards the bedroom. When he stepped in his jaw dropped to the floor. Armin was standing by the window, half naked. What a blissful moment.

When Armin heard the door opening and saw Erwin stepping in, he smirked and bit his lower lip.

"Need some distraction?" he said it seductively and slowly came up to his beloved Commander.

"Oh hell yeah…" He murmured into Armin´s ear before kissing him passionately on his lips.

Stay tuned :D


	16. Final battle

**T** **he final battle**

At the MP's central…

The commandants of the MP's have gathered together into the central building where they usually are holding their most important meetings and such. Yesterday they were informed about the imprisoning of their accomplice.

How dare of them to do that. Now they do not really have any fresh info about the whereabouts and the current situation at the Scout Legion. Although, this just make the situation a little more complicated but still they have to accomplish their goal. And that was to get rid of that monster kid who they believe was a huge risk and threat to humanity.

This is what they think. Even though, there were proofs that Eren has already mastered the Titan shifting process and has almost a 100% control over the Titan body. Although, it does not really convinced the MP's who are stubbornly convinced about the total opposite.

Their hatred and disdain against Eren has just recently grown even more at their last encounter when Eren has killed at least 8 of their soldiers tearing them into pieces and playing with them like they were some kind of toys. This was the last drop in the glass for the commandants of the MP's, who immediately call together the rest of the commandants and stuff.

When all of them have arrived they sat down behind the round table, with serious expression on their faces.

"You know why we are here, my fellows."

"We are here because we need to do something to stop that monster machinery called Eren. That kid has killed numerous of our greatest soldiers and then just trample over them like they were just annoying bugs or something. We need to take revenge for it. We need to revenge them and prove them that their death weren't in vain. "

"How do you want to do that? Have you forgotten that the Scout Legion has a Levi Ackerman between them who is nicknamed as the humanity strongest soldier and also Erwin Smith the Commander who is a brilliant strategist and soldier as well. We are facing a really strong opponent, which will be hard to defeat.  
"That is true but there is nowhere written that we cannot success either. We cannot tolerate what they have done to us. It is unacceptable. As the MP's we cannot allow them to do as they please without facing any consequences and also teach them a dam good lesson."

"Yeah… you are right. We need to get rid of them especially that Eren kid, he is getting on my nerves since the first time I saw him. The only thing which would make me happy will be his death."

"OH… so you are willing to be the one who will personally kill that monster, when the right opportunity shows up?"

"Definitely, it would be my pleasure to end his miserable and useless life."

"But are you aware of the fact that he has Levi Ackerman as his guardian and lover?"

"That kid had no shame to spread his legs for someone like the Corporal? I am not really surprise to hear that, but what surprise me is that the Corporal has such low standards when it comes to lovers. He could have chosen much more suitable person than that monster," and he scoffed in disgust.

"Oh-oh-oh… I see that you are despising that Eren kid. Question why is that?"

"Simply, because he has that Titan shifting ability and he is dam annoying and clumsy and useless shit without his Corporal."

"….Interesting… but there is no time for getting deeper into this …. Now let's move to the main point of this meeting. Now we have to plan how we will do it. But we cannot waste anymore time."

And then they talked about the options and possibilities. It took like two or three hours till they reached the final agreement.

"So to sum up, we have agreed that we will attack them once but this will be the ultimate attack, which cannot go wrong otherwise it will end up in devastating results for us and we will not make it alive. On the other hand we have nothing to lose but gain. The main goal will be to eliminate that Eren kid. Killing the rest of their troops is up to you. If you leave them alone, then leave them alone. If you decide to kill them then just kill them. These are the only options you have. "

"It sounds good for me. But please let me be the one who will kill that monster kid. I want to enjoy that moment to the fullest. "

"OK…if you are so willingly to kill him then I have no objection against it. Now then, let's get ready for the final battle. Do not forget that we are doing it to protect humanity from the unforeseen disaster and also as a revenge for those ones we have lost at the last encounter."

With that they dismissed the meeting. Everyone knew what his duty and responsibility was. Also they needed a few days for preparations and last trainings before turning up at Scout Legion territory.

…..

Meanwhile at the castle of the Scout Legion

It was like two days since they have imprisoned that Frank guy, who was the informer for the MP's. Levi and Erwin tried really hard to bring him to speak but he stubbornly refused to contribute with his captors. His stubbornness was which made Levi almost going insane because he knew that Frank knows something which could be really important.

And so after like 10 attempts, Levi's patience and nerves were on the very edge. He was so frenzied that if it weren't for Erwin he would have executed that bastard a long time ago.

"OK…," he took a deep breath before he spoke up. "I will ask you this one last time. If you refuse again to speak, I swear that I will firstly cut your head off, slice your body into pieces and eat them up with the Titans, you little piece of shit. So now tell what you know about the MP's and their plans. You already said that there are planning an invasion or something like that before we imprisoned you. And do not dare to refuse again or otherwise I will not hold back and will execute you like here and now. "

Frank was chained to the wall, firstly did not really paid attention to Levi's words. But then as he saw Levi pulling out his sword and demonstrating what will happen next if he does not speak up, he changed his mind.

"OK….OK…. I will tell you… but please do not kill me…"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Then spill out what you have. I am full ears."

And he came closer to him. "OK…. That last thing I know before you captured me was that they are planning a revenge for that last encounter in which you have killed their soldiers. I heard they are planning a huge attack against you in the upcoming days. They are targeting Eren as their main goal to get rid of. They are literally possessed with that monster kid. One last thing, between them there is one member who is deliberate to kill Eren. What I know is that he hates him, despise him to the core of his heart without a specific reason. So I would be really careful when it comes to Eren, because he is a really dangerous man, he is known for his cold-bloodedly killing style and he is really fast and thoroughgoing when it comes to killing."

"…." Levi was absorbing this information. "So they are really preparing for this attack. Even they lower themselves on the level where they have to engage an assassin to kill Eren? Good to know. One last question and I will spare your miserable life but do not think that you will not be punished for your betrayal. When are they planning to "visit" us?"

"In a few days time, I guess. They need time for preparations and last trainings and etc. Be careful, they will come in a huge number like 200-300 hundreds of man, you know. Even though, you are strong enough to withstand their attack but still there is an assassin between them, who will be really good camouflaged. On other hand, he will be recognizable due to his behavior."

"Ok…. We need to hurry up and prepare ourselves for that fight as well," when he was about to leave he turned back to Frank.  
"So sad, that you have betrayed us Frank… but still I am grateful for this info it will really help us a lot. You know that we cannot release you so easily and you have to face the consequences but I will do my best so you will not be punished that heavily." And he turned on his heels and made his leave.

Frank smiled. He knows that he had made a huge mistake but at least his situation isn't that bad as it looks like.

….

At the Commander office.

Erwin was going through some materials when Levi opened the door widely and rushed in.

Erwin looked up. "I have some "good" news for you"

"Is that so? Than sit down and spill it out, Levi," and so Levi did. He sat down on the nearest chair and began to speak.

"Frank said that the MP's are seeking revenge for the time, when we have killed their soldiers and also they have an assassin between them whose target is Eren. Not just that, he also said that they are coming in a few days time with a large army."

Erwin put down the documents which he was holding. "So, that MP's are seeking for revenge, how cute. I did not know that they are so stupid or they are just pretending to not see that it was their own fault that they had to lose so many soldiers. And they attach the blame to Eren, who saved so many lives and liquidated so many Titans that they instead of trying to kill him they should kneel in front of him and thank for their miserable lives. But that is something which will never happen. They rather want to be dead as to accept the fact that Eren is humanity's only hope. Ok if they want to fight then I am in."

"…. Good grief Erwin. If they really want to fight than I am more than thrilled to take part in it. And if they think that with outnumbering us will help them than they are mistaken. However, there is someone who we need to take into consideration. That assassin guy, what I could deduce from Frank' s words, that guy is really dangerous and he is highly motivated by killing Eren at any cost. So we need to eliminate him as the first one."

"That is true. Did Frank say anything else?"

"He said that the assassin will be masked so that he would not evoke any suspicion but he could be recognizable due to his behavior."

"Good to know. And when should we expect that attack to happen?"

"In a few days time, he said."

"Good. So we also have some time to prepare ourselves for it. Now let's gather together all of our Cadets to the meeting hall so we can explain them about the current situation and news. "

"That is a good idea. But first I think that we should talk this matter with Eren and Armin, don't you think so?"

"Of course, they should know it as first."

"Let's do this. "

And so both of them stood up and left the Commander's office. Levi found Eren quite easily. He knew that Eren is usually training some techniques at this kind of hour of the day.

At first he did not interrupt Eren, just enjoyed the view which was oh well, a really nice one. He bit his lip. If it wasn't for the MP's shits he would have now jumped his lover and fucked him like right here and now. But unfortunately, this desire has to wait now.

And so he stood behind Eren and put his hand on Eren's left shoulder. "Eren"

Eren immediately turned around. "Levi. Something happened?" He asked him. He knows when Levi wants something from him it means that something is happening.

"Yes, but I will tell you more about it at my room. So please follow me. It is an urgent issue which cannot wait."

"I understand," and so he took the towel and wiped himself before putting on his t-shirt. Then he followed Levi into their room.

…

Erwin also found Armin quite easily. He was sitting under the tree, which was located in front of the Castle. Armin was sitting there and relaxing. When he heard some footsteps he turned around and saw that Erwin was approaching him.

He stood up. "Armin."

"Erwin… Something has happened? You look troubled."

"Yes. But I will tell more about it at Levi's room. Let's go."

Armin just nodded and followed Erwin closely. When they arrived there Eren and Levi were already there.

All four of them sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" Armin asked.

"It is that the MP's are planning an attack against us. "

"What?" Both of the younger males paled.  
"Yes. We know it from Frank. They are seeking revenge or something like this, and so they decided to attack us. But that isn't all. They even engaged an assassin to kill you, Eren."

Eren paled even more. His head began to spin and felt like throwing up. Levi immediately took him into his arms. "It is okay Eren. I am here with you," and he began to soothingly caress his back.

"Is that true?" Armin asked.  
"Unfortunately yes it is. "

Armin bowed his head. Erwin took Armin into his arms. "But do not worry they will not success. We will defeat them at any cost." Levi stated.

"We wanted to tell this to you first before we inform about it the rest."

"How do you want to defeat them?"

"We do not know yet, but surely we will defeat them and kill all of them. They will not give up until they see Eren dead. That is something which we need to alert to happen. "

"Shit… why me? Did I do something wrong that they hate me to such an extent?" Eren was fighting with his emotions and Levi knew it. He tightened his wrap around the shivering boy.

"They are fanatically convinced that you are a threat to humanity safety because of your shifting ability. They are so fearful that you might lose control over your Titan body that they think that by eliminating you the danger will be gone. But they forget one dam important thing. And it is that you are the only one who is capable to fight against the Titan. You are the only one who can be equal to them and defeat them. However, it seems that those MP's shit-stains out of spite or I do not know why do not want to see that. That is what is driving me crazy," Levi said while still holding his lover close to him.

"So what is our plan?"

"Honestly, I do not know if a plan will be needed, because we cannot foresee what they will do. But one thing is sure. We cannot be afraid of them. We have faced them already and we won. This time we will win again and will be successful. We cannot show them that we are afraid of them, or that we will surrender that easily."

"You have a good perception, Levi. Frankly, they are unpredictable. Nobody knows what we can expect from them. But one thing is sure. They are after Eren and they will not stop until they reach their goal. So we need to make sure that you Eren," and he looked at Eren "We must make sure that you are safe at any cost."

A genuine smile occurred on Eren's face." Thank you for your concern, but I feel that I just cannot be left out from this. I will fight with all I have got to protect this place, the people and friends. I would gladly die knowing that I was helpful and that my death and my life were not meaningless."

Levi hit slightly Eren's head. "Do not say such nonsense, Eren. You will not die and that is it. The only ones, who will die will be them. And to be honest, I cannot wait till they arrive here. I will be thrilled and honored to have a chance to vanish those pigs from this planet one by one. "

"Is that so? Then I think I will join you in that because I am really fed up with them and I cannot longer stand them out. "

"So are we?" Armin looked at Eren who bowed in agreement."If you want to fight then we will fight as well. We also want to have our portion of fun, you know." Levi and Erwin exchange some confused looks.

"Then I guess we have settled everything."

"I guess so."

"So… until the day D comes let's have some fun." Levi smirked perversely.

"Levi, Levi… you are incorrigible as always. It looks like that we better left these two lovebirds alone."

Armin chuckled. "We better do so."

And so Erwin and Armin left Levi and Eren alone. The door has barely closed behind Armin, Levi immediately pulled Eren closer to him and cupped his face and lifted so he could kiss him on the lips.

When they lips parted Levi looked Eren into those beautiful eyes and hold him as close to him as he could. "Do not worry Eren, I will protect you, I swear that.

You are so important to me that I will not allow anyone to hurt you. And those filthy pigs would be the last ones I want them to touch you or harm you. I love you so much, Eren that it almost hurts."

Eren hearing those words couldn't suppress his emotions anymore and began to cry. "I love you too Levi. I love you so much that dying for you would be my pleasure and honor and I wouldn't even regret it. You are the most important person in my life so please stay safe. I believe that we can defeat and eliminate them so that they would not be able to harm or kill anyone else."

Levi stroke Eren's back soothingly. "That is what I wanted to hear. Together we are unbeatable and we will show them."

…..

Erwin and Armin reached their room. Erwin did not want to let Armin go. He felt the need, the urge to hold him tightly and just enjoy this little moment till they could.

Armin feeling Erwin's anxiety and insecurity did not say anything just hugged him really tightly leaning his head on Erwin's shoulder.  
"It will be alright. I know it will. Those assholes have no chance against us. Even if they appear with an enormous army it does not matter we will no capitulate. "

"That is right. We will fight till the end. Hopefully without any loses. But even if we are confident that we will win, I cannot feel but anxious and terrified about what if I lose you, or what if we lose Eren or Levi…" Erwin tightened his grip. He needed to feel Armin so much. Just his presence could calm him down a bit.

And so they stayed there in a tight embrace when Erwin cupped Armin's face and pasted his lips on Armin's.

….

The DAY D….

Since morning the atmosphere was heavy, the mood drastically changed from the cheerful, care-free to a more somber, gloomy one. Everyone knows where they places were and what to do in case of emergency.

Eren, Levi, Armin and Erwin were sitting in the Commander's office going through the "strategy." It couldn't be called a real strategy, because there was none. They agreed on some basic steps and also rules which they cannot break. But everything would depend on the current situation.

They were about to debate about some trivial stuff, when one of the Cadets, like a thunder from a clear blue sky, rushed into the office catching his breath.

The four men turned their heads towards the Cadet, who was slowly calming down. "Sir…. The MP's have just entered our territory. They are so many of them that it is questionable if we will be able to withstand it."

Levi smirked. "So those parasites are almost here, huh?"

"Yes Sir."

"What do you say shall we go and greet them? Honestly, I do not want to have the fight here, because it would be just a pain in the ass to clean that mess up."

"That is not a bad idea. We better do not let them to get too close to the Castle."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

And so the four men left the Commander's office and headed towards the town gate.

When they arrive there, they could hear the footsteps coming towards them. After some minutes they could see the first group coming, with the commandants in the lead.

Levi scoffed and spit at the sign of the MP's. Just the mere sign of them made him sick. He wanted to get over with it ASAP.

Finally the first bigger group has arrived to the tow gate, where Armin, Ere, Levi and Erwin were already waiting for them.

"What we have here if not the big heroes of the Scouting Legion."

The four of them just rolled they eyes. "What we have here if not the paranoid MP's who desperately are trying to eliminate something which without it the humanity more than half would be extinguish by now."

"You are wrong. We just cannot let happen that …" and he pointed towards Eren "this kid by losing his control over his Titan body will make just more damage than gain. He is too dangerous, how can you be so sure that he will not lose his senses and will not turn into a destructive killing machine."

"You better shut your mouth up. You have no clue about it. Eren has proved so many times that he has the control in his hands. He even proved that he can turn just one part of his body turn into Titan form. But you are so blindfolded by your own stupidity that of course you would overlook such a thing like this."

While Erwin was talking, Levi closely scanned the group. Firstly, he didn't notice anything suspicious but then he noticed that one of them is strangely behaving. Eyes glued to Eren, his movements were also conspicuously different from the rest of the group.

An evil smirk settled on his face. He slowly pulled out his blaze and with a speed of the light he jumped over using his 3DM gear, even making a flip in the air before with a perfectly timed cut, executed the target.

Then he jumped back to his original position. The rest of the group horrifyingly looked at the headless body as it felt to the ground.

One of them looked angrily at Levi. "How dare of you to do that?"

Levi just raised his eyebrow. "You are the one to talk, who secretly engaged an assassin to kill Eren. Did you think that you would get away with it?"

"How did you even know about that?"

"Your little accomplice was more than talkative and revealed some secrets. However firstly he wasn't that talkative but he had enough brain to decide that staying alive is a much better alternative than being eaten up by the Titans."

"You son of a bitch… You all will pay for this… You will be dead sooner than you though."

Levi chuckled. "How cute …. Do you really think that you can defeat us? You may have the number but you lack the most important things. The skills, the weapon and also someone like Eren." And he pointed on his lover who were about to transform.

"You asshole… "And he looked behind and said "ATTACK…. Kill them… kill everyone …"

Levi gave the sign and like 20 people appeared with their blades out and ready to fight. Erwin and Armin also got into positions. Before the fight they exchange one last look.

"Be careful."

"Same applies to you, Armin"

"Eren… transform NOW!" Levi gave the order and Eren did as he was told.

A huge boom, grey clouds appears as Eren transformed into a Titan. Levi using the situation killed already 30 people. Some of the MP's were blinded by the grey clouds and couldn't see where they were and even where the opponents were.

When the clouds disappeared, the Titan Eren groaned out loudly before catching at least 5 people into his hands. Without mercy he ripped them into pieces, blood was sloshing around like a fountain. Those who were still alive tried to escape but there was not really a chance.

"Fellows, this is not the time for retreat, we cannot just cowardly retreat… We need to show that we are not afraid and can fight…" one of the commandants was trying to motivate his troops but…

Eren was like on fire, killing more and more of those MP pigs. Erwin and Levi together with Armin and the rest of the troop were like a mowing machine cutting the grass.

Eren even some of his victims not just squeezed to death or ripped them he even took them into his mouth and began to chew on them like they were bubble-gum or something and then spit them off. If it wasn't enough he even trampled on them like they were unpleasant bugs or something.

After like 25 min it was over. The last two who stayed alive tried to escape but Levi had just dam too good reflex and was too quick. When he caught up to them, he chuckled. "DO you really think that you can escape? "

"You damn parasites do not deserve to live. I hate the kind like yours who stick their noses into other businesses without permission. And this is what you get for that. I hope that you are the last ones of this plague which needs to be stopped before it spreads further. So ..." He slowly took out his blades.

"Say goodbye to your miserable lives, you shit-stains" and with two quick and precise cut, he cut their heads off.

When it was FINALLY over, everyone burst out in pure happiness and joy. Levi rushed to Eren, who was totally worn out and helped him out from his Titan form.

"It is over, Eren… We did it… You did it… We have finally defeated the MP's for once and for all. "And he hugged him tightly. Eren was so worn out that wasn't able to even hug him. But it did not really matter that time.

Most important thing was that the MP's were no more and their finally could live a peaceful life. Levi took Eren on his back piggybacking till they reached the Castle.

Armin and Erwin smiled and hand in hand swaggered back to the Castle as well. The rest of the troops followed them as well.

It was the day when they for once and for all defeated and liquidated the useless MP's. Now they finally had the time just for themselves.

Stay tuned


	17. Happy life after the storm

**Chapter 17: Happy times after the storm...**

"Finally" was the word which leaved almost everyone's mouth. The MP's no longer posed a threat to them. Finally, they have been liberated from the heavy weight from their shoulders.

After they were finished, Levi cut out Eren from his Titan form and took him on his back. Erwin and Armin hugged each other tightly.

"Finally, those pigs will not pose a threat to us anymore. Now let's get back to the Castle I need a bath as soon as possible. I cannot stand the blood and the smell of those pigs on me," and he spit in disgust.

But he was not the only one with this kind of thoughts.

Erwin let Armin go yet still he intertwined his fingers with his own. "I agree. Let's go back. We are already finished here so..." And he looked around.

And so the Commander with Armin, Levi with his lover Eren on his back turned around on their heels and slowly swaggered towards the Castle. The others closely followed them.

When they reached the Castle they stopped.

Erwin turned around and spoke up to the rest. "The MP's are no longer. We can finally breath freely again without being threatened, being defamed and being accused of something which has nothing to do with the reality. They were so blinded and were living in their sickened world of that they did not realise that it will cause their extinguishing. This day will come down into history as the day when the MP's where defeated by the "monster" kid and the foolish Scouting Legion. But I guess it was enough of chit-chatting. We are all tired and hungry and dirty. And so today everyone has the right to celebrate and relax and just have a good time with the others. The duties and responsibility can wait a little bit. "

He could see in the eyes the sparkles of relieve and happiness. He couldn't help but smile. It was a really heart-warming moment, when he could spot little fire of hope and happiness in their eyes.

When the others were already gone, Levi with his "pack" on his back turned towards Erwin. "Not bad... this was literally the shortest speech ever... But I am grateful for it because this little shit is quite heavy and my back already hurts so... "

"Thanks... why to beat the bush when you can cut the story short."

"Finally I can have some fun tonight and I guess you are as thrilled as me..." Erwin got the point of it and just smirk. Armin blushed heavily.

"Today we are going to have a lot of fun."

"Indeed." And Levi smirked and then turned on his heel and headed towards his room or better said their room.

Erwin now that he was alone with the shorter blond male, pulled Armin into his arms and hugged him tightly while he leaned his head on Armin's shoulder and sniffed.

Armin shuddered as felt Erwin's face moving from his shoulders up to his neck kissing and biting leaving a more then visible mark that he belongs to him.

"Shouldn't we suppose to do this in our room instead of here? I do not want to be seen."

Erwin gave hardly any attention to Armin's remark and just continued in his job and moved up until he reached Armin's pink and soft lips.

"Why, are you ashamed of me?" he asked with a saddened yet playfully voice of his.

"I am not but it this isn't really appreciated to do in the open, you know. If you want to do it then let's do it somewhere, where nobody can see us. But firstly let me take a bath. "

Erwin unwillingly let go of Armin and just nodded in agreement. "A bath will come in hand, to be honest. "

And so, the both of them headed towards their room, where they took a really long and relaxing bath together.

...

Levi opened the door and went in tentatively closing the door behind him. Eren was still sleeping on his shoulders. He was totally worn out thanks to the shifting. And so Levi came up to the bed and really carefully put Eren down on it.

He sat down next to him and put one of his hands on his face and soothingly began to caress his cheeks.

"Eren... you were incredible. Without you the success couldn't be accomplished. You are really our only hope in this endless fight. I am so proud of you Eren, really. You did a really good job out there." And he put those long brown strands behind his ears.

He was really a gorgeous man, to be honest. In the last three years he has really intensively work on his physical outlook. Levi bit his lip as he could see those muscles under the white shirt. He had the urge to touch them. But in the end he restrained himself from doing so. He wanted him so badly. If Eren wouldn't be sleeping he would have attacked him already.

For now, he better goes and takes a bath. Those blood stains and smell was still on him. And so he leaned closer and gave a light kiss on Eren's lips before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

...

Erwin opened the door and as a gentleman let Armin to go in first. Armin chuckled at the gesture. He felt like he was a princess or something.

Erwin gently closed the door behind them and locked them, just in case. Finally they had the time for each other, so it wouldn't be nice if someone just come in a ruin it. Not today. He decided that today he will spend it with his lover. The paperwork and other stuff can wait but this one cannot.

"Finally those idiots are no longer and we do not have to deal with them like ever again. I am really happy and relieved that we defeated them. If they weren't that blinded and stupid they could be living but they choose the other option which ended up with their extinguishing."

"I cannot just agree with that. But for now let's do not speak about them. Rather we should talk about a more pleasure thing, do not think so?"

Erwin came up closer and hugged Armin from behind, leaning his head on his shoulders.

Armin giggled. "Hmm... and what is that you want to talk about, my Commander?" He says with a playfully and hoarse tone.

"I have a few ideas." And he began to kiss and lick the exposed skin on Armin's neck, nape.

"Hmmm..., "He literally purred like a cat at Erwin´s kisses and bites.

Erwin gently turned Armin in his arms so now they faced each other. Both of them were excited to the brim. The lust and desire in their eyes were undoubtedly there.

Erwin not waiting anymore grabbed Armin's arms and slowly swaggered towards the bed navigating the younger blonde in front of him without breaking eye-contact with him.

When Armin's feet reached the foot of the bed, Erwin made a step closer and he moved his hands towards Armin's chest and with a huge satisfied smirk pushed Armin so that the younger blonde fell with a loud creak on the bed.

Armin with incredulity shook his head. "Someone is impatient, here."

"What if am I? I was a while since we could be together like this. Now that we are like this I am not going to waste any more precious time. Armin, you have no idea how much I want you. You better prepare yourself because I am going to devour you all."

Armin just raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? Then what are you waiting for, Commander?" and he bit his lower lip provocatively. Erwin growled excitedly.

"You little... you certainty know how to stir the Commander up, don't you?"

"What if I say yes... are you going to punish me?" he said innocently yet with a playfully voice.

"Oh yes... I am going to punish that mouth and little cute ass of yours. Better be prepared."

"Then ... bring it on. I cannot wait till you fill me up with that huge and thick cock of yours. "

Erwin growled louder. Armin was the only one who could bring the wild animal out of him.

Erwin purposely slowly began to undo his belts, which with a loud sound fell on the ground.

"How do you prefer it?

"Stark naked, Commander," Armin bit his lips again.

...

Three hours later, Eren finally woke up. Levi was by his side not leaving him. Eren was like still groggy.

"Where am I?" he asked his voice was a little hoarse.

"You are in my room or better said "our" room." Levi replied. It was more than clear that he had some ulterior motive. Eren do not why blushed. He just had a feeling that it will not be just chit-chatting.

Levi came closer and sat down right next to Eren on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a concerned voice.

Eren by the sudden nearness of Levi blushed even more for some unknown reasons.

"Uh...I am... I am feeling much better after this little sleep. "

Levi just smirked. "Is that so? Good to hear it. I just hope you rest really well because I will not let you rest for a while."

Eren was red like a lobster, not knowing what to say on this, he better kept silent.

"Oi, Eren... honestly it was a quite a time since we last did it and it all pent up so... "

Eren just sighed heavily. He knew that Levi will want to do it but still, it is a little early but on the other hand he knows that he cannot defy Levi. It just isn't a good idea to do so. And so he has no chance just to surrender and just give in to him.

Levi with wide smile on his face scanned Eren who was mentally preparing himself for the long day.

Levi stood up and slowly began to undress. There wouldn't be problem if he would not take like forever. Eren got a little impatient but on the other hand he could fully enjoy the little strip show in front of him. And his little friend down there was also slowly awakening.

"I see that you are enjoying this Eren."

"Uh... oh ... kind of... but would you be so kind and hurry up?"

Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh... it seems that our shy little brat is too impatient to be filled up with my dick."

Eren turned his head to the side. "Yes... "He murmured under his nose but Levi still could hear it.

"Then I guess have no other choice just to fulfill the request. " And with that he took off the last piece of his clothing before joining Eren on the bed.

Eren was already naked covered just with a blanket. Levi as he climbed over him with one smooth movement grabbed the blanket and threw in the nearest corner.

Eren instinctively tried to cover himself but it was no use. Against a horny, Eren-hungry Levi he simply did not stand a chance.

Levi pulled himself closer and immediately attacked those tempting rosy lips. Eren willingly gave in and he reciprocated the kiss even more intensively.

While kissing, his hands hungrily wandered down on Eren's body. Then he slowly moved from his lips down on his neck, licking, biting it leaving a visible red mark behind. He needs to show everyone that Eren belongs to him and just to him and no one else.

As he moved lower, he stopped by his nipples which were already hard. He gave a close attention to both of them before moving on. As he reached the lower areas, he could clearly feel Eren's little friend poking him.

Eren moaned and panted shamelessly without holding back. It was simply impossible for him as Levi was literally eating him up.

When he reached his dick, Levi took it into his hands and stroke it a few times causing Eren to moan and pant even louder. He felt the pleasure building up inside.

If it weren't enough, Levi abruptly took Eren's dick into his wet and hot mouth. Eren threw his head back as he felt his cock being surrounded with the hotness and wetness if Levi's mouth.

He firstly just licked and sucked on the head but then he seriously began to suck it.

Eren felt that with this alone he will come anytime soon. But Levi when he felt the pre-cum on the tip he stopped and lifted his head.

Eren moaned in disappointment. "What the hell?"He asked a little angrily.

"Do not be mad, I will let you come, when the time comes." He said with a husky and playfully voice.

Eren frowned. "You meanie bastard... "

Levi did not give a fuck about Eren's little complaints. He just does what he wants with his little prey. And so he just straightened himself, spread Eren's legs further apart so he could comfortably sit between them.

Eren with a blurry look watched what Levi was doing.

"I will make you feel good really soon Eren. Do not worry. But first I need to prepare you properly otherwise it will be really painful for you. So bear with me a little longer."

He leaned closer to him and gently kissed him on the lips, while with his fingers he was gyrating around Eren's twitching pink hole. Then with a slowly motion he put in one of his fingers, Eren cried out. Even a tear appeared in his eyes.

When their parted, Levi immediately with his other hand wiped that single tear away.

"It will be okay, Eren. I will be very gentle with you. You do not need to worry about anything. Leave everything to me. The only thing you will feel, will be pleasure."

Eren gulped dryly. Levi's husky and gentle voice was so dam sexy. It sent goose-bumps down his spine every freaking time.

Then he again kissed him while he was slowly stretching him with his finger. After some moment he pushed two other fingers in. When he thought he is loose enough to accept his already twitching cock, which wasn't small at all, he withdrew his fingers.

Eren whimpered when Levi pulled out his fingers. He stroked himself before putting his head against the twitching hole. Then with a slight push he pushed the head in.

He moaned as his cock was surrounded by that tightness, wetness and hotness of Eren's hole.

"Dam, Eren. You are so tight and hot."

Eren threw his head back as he felt Levi's dick filling him up. "Oh god Levi, you are so thick and huge."

"You..."

"AH...you got bigger..." Eren moaned out loudly.

"It is your fault, shitty brat. Now face the consequence for it." And he slowly pulled out and with a one movement pushed his dick inside till the hilt.

He repeated it a few times before picking up the pace of his thrusts. Eren dag his fingers into the sheets to release some of the tension, but it did not really help. The pleasure was building up inside. Every cell in his body felt like it will melt right away. This was just too good.

"Ah... ah... more...Levi... harder... trust into me harder..."

Levi lost it the second those words have left Eren's really naughty and dirty mouth.

He began trust into Eren even harder and his pace was really furious. Every time he hit THAT spot, Eren moaned out so loud that he could be heard on miles. But Levi did not care about it. He was enjoying it more than he should be.

He felt that he won't last much longer and he could feel how tight Eren became around him. It was a sign that Eren was also really close to his orgasm. And so with one hand he began to stroke Eren's shaft while furiously trusting into him.

"AH... I am coming..."

"Me too... "

It did not take long and both of them reached their climax. Eren with a loud scream came covering his and Levi's stomach and chest with his hot white liquid.

When he rode out his orgasm he slowly pulled out of Eren and stood up to reach out for the sheet and then covered them with it. Eren cuddled really tightly to him. Levi protectively wrapped his hand around Eren.

"It was fantastic."

"So true... You were so good. Finally we can be together like this without worrying. "

"It is like a dream that we have defeated the MP's and that we can enjoy our days like this, together in a tight embrace."

Levi gently smiled and gave a light kiss on Eren forehead which was covered with sweat.

"What do you think Armin and Erwin are doing the same thing as us?"

"As I know Erwin, he has already eaten Armin up. Poor thing, I feel really sorry for his ass. Erwin when it comes to him is like and insatiable animal. "

Eren giggled. "Poor Armin, I really feel sorry for him. I hope that he will be okay, though."

"He will but I guess that you will not be able to meet him for a couple days."

"You are right..."

"But you better do not think that your situation is better."

Eren gulped and blushed heavily hiding his face into Levi's chest.

"You do not want it?"

"It is isn't that I do not want it ... it is just that once you start you do not know the limit...and I like my body so..."

"You poor thing... do not worry ... I will be as gently as ever..." and he pulled Eren's face closer and kissed him passionately.

They did it all day and all night long...

...

Armin bit his lip as Erwin was literally doing a private strip show in front of him. God, that body was too hot and sexy. Armin almost came just from looking at it.

Erwin smirked as he felt that hungry, lascivious and intense gaze on him.

When he was done, he came closer to the bed and crawled over and topped Armin who was breathtakingly looking at him.

Erwin immediately began to undress him, he needed to feel him. He wanted to so badly that it was unbearable.

Armin helped him with it. In less than two minutes the two of them were stark naked. Erwin immediately as he got rid of that annoying clothing, attacked those tempting lips, which were luring him to kiss.

The kiss was passionately, wild and sloppy. Armin instinctively wrapped his hands around Erwin's head.

It was so long since they were so intimate with each other that it felt just so good, as their lips pressed against each other, as their bodies were waving just to brush against each other.

When their lips parted, their breathing became erratic. Their hearts were beating so loud and fast as if they were about to burst out of their chests.

"I love you so much that I can barely believe that we can be together like this. "

"I feel the same. Finally, we can live freely without worrying about being threatened and looked down by the MP's. But for now the only thing I want to do is be together with you like this and make love over and over again. I want you. I need you. You are the only thing I want right now."

And he kissed him again. This time while kissing, his hand wandered down on Armin's chest, caressing it till he reached his shaft which was already awakening.

He took the cock into his hands and began to stroke it. Armin threw his head back revealing his neck to Erwin who immediately like a leech, attach to it. He kissed, bit and lick every nook of that beautiful skin, leaving behind numerous kiss marks.

Armin's moans got louder and louder as Erwin began to stroke his dick even faster. He felt that his climax is near.

"Ah... do not... I will come, if you... "

"Then just come." And wit just that Armin came covering Erwin's fingers with his cum.

He lifted himself and looked at Armin who was still riding out his orgasm. Armin blushed heavily as Erwin with a pervert look licked his fingers.  
"Hmm... Delicious..." he whispered into Armin's ear.

"Shut up..."

Erwin straightened himself and looked at Armin with a serious look.

"I really love you Armin. And I am going to prove my words with action. Do you not worry about anything, just relax. "

With that he slowly spread Armin's legs for a better access to his ass. He positioned comfortably between his legs before leaning closer and kissing him on the lips.

While kissing his hand moved down between the buttocks to the pink hole and pushed in one of his fingers. Then other two followed till he loosened Armin adequately to be able to accept his thick and huge cock.

When he pulled out his finger he could clearly hear a whimper from Armin, who looked at him with a blurry and lascivious gaze.

"I want you, Erwin...,"and he spread his legs even further. "I want you to fuck me till I pass out, Commander," and he put the emphasis on the word Commander. He knew that this was one of Erwin's weak points.

Erwin growled loudly before positioning himself. He stroked himself a few times before putting it in.

The moment he entered, he felt that amazing tightness and wetness of the hole. The feeling of being inside Armin was so unbearable good that he almost came just from inserting.

"Dam...you are so tight Armin. I love it," he said with a husky voice which sent goose-bumps down on Armin's spine.

After some moment he couldn't hold it back anymore and so he began to trust into him.  
"Ah...ah...more..." Armin was moaning uncontrollable as Erwin was raising his pace of thrusting. Both of them were moaning and panting heavily as they felt that the orgasm was on the way.

With few more thrust, both of them reached their climax. Armin came hard and covered them with his hot white semen. Erwin released it inside of his partner.

Then he carefully pulled out and lay down next to Armin and took him into his arms and also covered them with a blanket.

"This... was ... so good..." Armin said still catching his breath.

"It was amazing. It felt dam so good..."

"I cannot still believe that we have defeated those pigs and can enjoy freely moments like this." Armin said while cuddling to Erwin's side while leaning his head on his chest.

"This is a mere bliss to be able to hold you in my arms, kissing you and touching you."

"What do you think Eren and Levi are also doing this kind of thing?"

"I am sure about it," and he chuckled. "Poor Eren, I am really sorry for him because Levi will not leave him rest for a while as I know him."

Armin chuckled too. "I think so too. I just hope that Eren will be ok. We will need him for the next mission."

Erwin tightened his embrace. "He will be okay, I guess. At least he has the healing ability so ... But let's do not think about them for a while, "and he turned to his side and looked deeply into Armin's eyes.

"As for now let's enjoy this time we have to the fullest. Do not think that we are done yet," He smirked and bit his lower lip.

Armin rolled his eyes. "Are we going to do it again?"

"Of course we are. Did you think that one round will be enough? Then you are hugely mistaken. "

And he leaned closer and kissed him on the lips while with his hands he grabbed him by his arms and made him to turn so that he was now lying on his back and Erwin on top of him.  
"You are insatiable like always."

"I cannot help it when it comes to you. "

And so, the both of them spent the rest of the day and night making love to each other over and over again.

...

THE END

 **A/N : I am a little sad, but it cannot be helped. This was the last chapter for this story. I just can hope that you enjoyed it the story :) Now I will jsut crawl back into ma cave and plotting something for the next stories. :)**


End file.
